Nunca es demasiado tarde
by Brinella
Summary: Si algo sabía Sakura, era que los milagros no existen. Entonces ¿debía aceptar o no la propuesta de un mundo mejor que le ofrecía ese extraño chico? -SasuNaru-
1. ¿Dónde estoy?

**Cap. 1**

"_**¿Dónde estoy?"**_

No podía ver nada ¿dónde se encontraba todo el mundo? Lo último que recordaba estaba teñido de rojo, como una cortina rojiza que nublaba su mente. Intentó mover una mano, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, y su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-"Vale, no sé donde están mis brazos, y ahora que me doy cuenta, tampoco mis piernas"- pensó confusamente- "¿Puedo mover la cabeza? Ah, sí, sí que puedo. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué estará todo tan oscuro? ¿Eh? Espera un momento… pero si tengo los ojos cerrados."

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, un poco avergonzada, y éstos se fueron acostumbrando a la intensa luz blanca que reinaba en el lugar. Su cabeza se giró a los lados y divisó todas sus extremidades, unidas a su cuerpo.

-"¡Uf! -respiró aliviada- Ahora que ya sé donde están, creo que las podré mover"- dicho y hecho-"¡Arg! No, no, no, eso ha sido una mala idea, vale, tranquilízate. Estás en un lugar completamente blanco, el más mínimo movimiento te causa un horrible dolor, aunque no tengas ninguna herida visible, y no tienes ni idea de cómo has llegado aquí… ¿Pero qué cojo…? ¡¿De dónde diablos ha salido este vestido?"

Se miró asombrada. Llevaba puesto un **cortísimo** vestidito blanco – _¡Voy a matar a la persona que se haya atrevido a ponérmelo!_- y tanto sus muñecas como sus tobillos estaban adornados con pulseras de color dorado, y ahora que se fijaba, también su cuello llevaba un adorno, una larga cadena de oro, además, estaba descalza. Respiró e inspiró fuertemente intentando calmarse, aunque su tentativa fue un rotundo fracaso.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y pataleó furiosa. De pronto, fue consciente de lo que hacía, y se sonrojó con vergüenza por su comportamiento tan infantil, vamos, ni que fuera Naruto como para ir reaccionando así, al mismo tiempo que se sorprendía de lo rápido que se le había pasado el dolor. Se puso en pie con un poco de esfuerzo, dado que aún sentía sus miembros un poco entumecidos, y miró atentamente a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en un enorme páramo que se extendía hasta donde llegaba la vista, salpicado con algunos pocos árboles retorcidos y completamente secos. Un paisaje desolador. Miró por primera vez hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual una penetrante luz blanquecida dominaba el lugar. ¡Había tantas estrellas en el cielo y éstas estaban tan cerca que prácticamente no se distinguía el azul de la noche, o día, o lo que fuera! Abrió la boca maravillada, y retiró la vista rápidamente por el dolor que sitió al mirar fijamente a las estrellas.

–"Es igualito que cuando intentas mirar al Sol, la luz es demasiado fuerte"- razonó- "Esto es completamente estúpido, estoy en medio de una guerra, no puedo ir por ahí medio desnuda en mitad de un desierto con un cielo encapotado de estrellas que están absurdamente cerca. Seguramente me habré dormido por el cansancio y ahora mismo estoy teniendo un sueño muy raro"- supuso-"Aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca había tenido un sueño lúcido antes, creo que aprovecharé antes de que despierte."

Rió maliciosamente y cerró los ojos pensando con fuerza – _Vamos, vamos, aparece de una vez_-. Entreabrió un ojo y suspiró desilusionada al ver que ningún Sasuke en bañador y completamente empapado había aparecido ante ella.

-**Siento mucho no poder complacerte en eso, Sakura-** dijo una voz profunda.

- ¡!- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ella. La voz había sonado a su espalda y tan cerca que por poco le da un infarto. Roja de furia, se dio la vuelta con un rápido giro.

-¡Pero se puede saber en qué estás pensando pedazo de an-!- calló abruptamente al no ver a nadie detrás suya.-"¿Pero qué diablos…?"

- **Te agradecería que fueras un poco más respetuosa, incluso mentalmente. Aunque no lo parezca, esto es un lugar sagrado.**

Sakura volvió a girar la cabeza rápidamente, pero siguió sin ver a nadie. Perpleja, se dio una bofetada en la mejilla para ver si despertaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue dejar una gran mancha rojiza en su pómulo. Estaba tan aturdida que no midió su propia fuerza.

-**He de reconocer que los humanos me parecéis cada vez más raros. Puede que solo sea una percepción mía pero… ¿acabas de pegarte a ti misma?**

Esta vez, cuando Sakura giró la cabeza, sí que vio a alguien. Se trataba de un pequeño niño, de más o menos 12 años, vestido con una túnica que se parecía sospechosamente a su corto vestido blanco. Sus cabellos eran de un color dorado refulgente y se movían al son de una brisa inexistente. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color miel, y estaban enmarcados por unas pequeñas pestañas rubias, y su piel era de un uniforme color crema. A Sakura le pareció que debía considerar al niño muy mono, pero lo único que podía pensar en tal grado de aturdimiento era que era como si alguien lo hubiera pintado con una sola gama de color en mano. Un tanto, ehhh… _monocromático_.

-**¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- **se mofó, con una voz demasiado grave y profunda para la edad que aparentaba.

-¿Eres tú?- escupió, furiosa- ¿Eres tú el que se ha atrevido a ponerme este indecente vestido?

-** Vamos, vamos, tranquila, tampoco había mucho que ver, la verdad… **

**- **¡Si serás cabrito! ¡No huyas, estúpido renacuajo!

**- Los humanos sois una raza muy violenta, cálmate, ¿acaso no quieres saber cómo salir de aquí?**

Sakura se paró de golpe.

**- Muy bien**- sonrió- **Ahora vamos a tranquilizarnos, y yo te explicaré la razón por la cual estás aquí.**

Con gran desenvoltura, se sentó en el suelo en estilo indio, y con la mano invitó a Sakura a sentarse a su lado. Ella, todavía un poco enfadada, y para que negarlo, confusa también, se acomodó a su lado, sin corresponder a la enorme sonrisa que le dirigía el niño rarito ese. Una vez hecho esto, lo miró interrogante.

**- ¡Uf! A ver, por dónde empiezo…**- se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras cavilaba- **Creo que será mejor que el motivo por el cuál estás aquí lo descubras por ti misma.**

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si dijiste que me lo ibas a explicar! – explotó, airada- ¡Explícame ahora mismo que hago en este lugar tan extraño con un niño raro y con un vestido tan… tan indecoroso!

- **Tranquila, tranquila – **se rió el criajo de las narices- **Lo único que tienes que hacer para salir de aquí es contestarme a una sencilla pregunta.**

Sakura paró el monólogo de improperios que salían rápidamente de su boca, y miró con sorpresa al chico.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Sólo eso? – sonrió cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y lo demás? ¿No me vas a contar qué hago aquí?

-** Creo que eso ya lo sabes Sakura, no tengo porqué recordártelo **- esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras miraba a una Sakura desconcertada por sus palabras- **En cuanto a lo otro… Dime ¿estás dispuesta a sufrir?**

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- entornó los ojos- Si me estás amenazando, debes saber que soy la alumna de uno de los legendarios Sannin, Tsunade, y puedo golpearte con tal fuerza que lo único que podrían encontrar de ti sería el polvo.-terminó, alzando con orgullo la barbilla.

Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, el niño solo rió, alegre, mientras la contemplaba.

-** Sí, creo que he elegido bien, tú eres la indicada. **-se puso serio- ** Creo que no me he explicado bien. Lo que realmente quería decir es: ¿Estarías dispuesta a sufrir para conseguir la felicidad de tus amigos? ¿Estarías dispuesta a padecer todo tipo de tortura y sufrimiento con el único motivo de que esos que llamas tu mejor amigo y tu amado consiguieran la felicidad que siempre les ha sido negada?**

La respiración de Sakura se volvió errática. Su mirada se oscureció y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos.

- Tu-ú… ¿Tú puedes lograr eso?- inquirió con una voz temblorosa y rota- ¡Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras! ¡Hazlo, hazlo! ¡Puedes hacerme lo que quieras si ese es el pago que debo dar por su felicidad! Ellos… ellos se la merecen mucho más que ninguna otra persona, yo…-se oyó un pequeño sollozo- nadie debería padecer tal sufrimiento… creo que… que la vida ya les ha castigado bastante… -concluyó, ya con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- **Muy bien, entonces solo tie…**

- ¡Pero te lo advierto!- lo interrumpió ella- ¡Si es se trata de una estúpida broma te destrozaré hasta el último hueso!

Con una gota resbalándose por su sien, el niño sin nombre se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre su corazón, calmándola.

**- Entonces así sea.**

Sakura cerró los ojos, esperando el tan intenso sufrimiento que le había prometido el crío, pero lo único que sintió fue una especie de mareo y una sensación como de que el mundo se movía a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se encontró al niño con una tierna sonrisa.

**- Solo era una prueba so boba, ¿de verdad creías que me dedico a torturar a la gente? – **remató.

**- **P-pero…- Sakura intentó vencer el sueño que la rodeaba, nublándole la vista- Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar?

**- Lo que tú quieras, Sakura, el futuro está en tus manos- **Sakura sintió como su voz se desvanecía lentamente y cerró los ojos, adormecida**- cuídalo. **

-¡No! ¡E-espera!- intentó agarrar al niño, pero ya no sabía dónde estaba, se sentía como si estuviera flotando- ¡Sólo una cosa! ¿Por qué coño me pusiste el vestido?

Escuchó la risa cada vez más lejana del mocoso, y se quedó estupefacta cuando lo oyó decir:

**-¡Oh, eso! Lo que pasa es que me apetecía verte desnuda- **acabó carcajeándose.

Y después ya no sintió nada.


	2. El despertar

**Cap. 2**

"_**El despertar"**_

El ruido de los pájaros la despertó por la mañana. Bostezó, adormilada. Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, iluminando su cuarto. Se levantó con pereza y oyó a su madre en el piso de abajo haciendo el desayuno. Miró su reloj. Eran las 7 de la mañana, sería mejor que se diera prisa si no quería llegar tarde a su primer día como ninja oficial del equipo 7. Además, no le quería dar una mala impresión a Sasuke pareciendo irresponsable. Lo único malo era que no podría estar a solas con él, ese idiota de Naruto seguro que empezaba a molestar y no les dejaría a solas ni un momento.

-"No vale de nada pensar en eso ahora"- suspiró- "Conseguiré que Sasuke-kun se fije en mí y ese idiota de Naruto no podrá impedírmelo."

Escuchó a su madre gritándole que bajara a desayunar, y se dio prisa en bajar las escaleras, aún en pijama. Su madre le puso un tazón de leche y unas tostadas delante de ella y se puso a fregar los platos que su padre había manchado en su desayuno. Comió con voracidad su comida, preguntándose mentalmente porqué a ella nunca le salía la comida tan rica como la de su madre, ¡si es que algo tan sencillo como unas simples tostadas sabían muchísimo mejor que las que hacía ella! Seguramente había heredado el talento culinario de su padre, además del pelo.

- Sakura, cariño, ¿pero qué haces todavía en pijama? Vamos, rápido ve arriba y cámbiate, que vas a llegar tarde.-dijo su madre, con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

-Vale, vale mamá, no te sulfures.

Subió con presteza a su cuarto y se dio una ducha rápida. Todavía con el pelo mojado, se puso su característica ropa rosa, al tiempo que se pasaba una toalla por sus cabellos húmedos. Estaba poniéndose las botas cuando escuchó a su madre gritar.

-¡SAKURA! ¡Baja aquí ipso facto si no quieres estar castigada de por vida! ¡¿Acaso no te dije que te dieras prisa!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¿Es que no entiendes que tenía que ducharme? ¡No puedo ir junto a Sasuke-kun oliendo mal!

-¡Por mí como si vas cubierta de basura y apestando a estiércol! ¡Baja de una puñetera vez!

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, rápidamente Sakura fue junto a su madre, quien, después de casi soltarle un guantazo –que Sakura esquivó-, le puso la bento en los brazos al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente y le susurraba que estaba orgullosa de ella.

-Gracias mamá, te veo después.

Sonriendo, Sakura su dispuso a salir fuera cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado la bandana, Bajo la divertida mirada de su madre, subió a toda prisa las escaleras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía la bandana puesta y se disponía a salir de casa. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando oyó un suspiro y su madre le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sakura…la bento.

Avergonzada y con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre después de coger su almuerzo y salió corriendo de casa.

-Bueno…supongo que habrá que esperar a ver que sale de todo esto.-dijo observando como su hija casi se lleva por delante a un anciano por mirar por donde iba.-Menuda ninja estás hecha, mi niña.

_En otro lugar…_

Delante de las fuentes termales, encima del puente que atravesaba un pequeño regato, se podía ver a dos chicos cada uno en un extremo. Esos dos chicos no podían ser más diferentes; uno rubio, con ojos azules y piel morena, y el otro con el pelo de un negro azulado, los ojos oscuros y piel blanca. Ese chico se encontraba de pie, apoyado tranquilamente en la barandilla y mirando de vez en cuando a su compañero, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, balanceándose de un lado a otro, acompañando su vaivén con algún insulto hacia su persona o, en su defecto, hacia el maestro Kakashi.

Al mismo tiempo que los quejidos de Naruto aumentaban de volumen, la ira de Sasuke crecía. Sin embargo, él era un Uchiha, y no iba a rebajarse al nivel de un torpe como Naruto para exigirle que se callara. Para distraerse, contempló una nube de polvo que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

-"Qué raro"-pensó- "Esa cosa se acerca a una velocidad impresionante."

Naruto miró ceñudo a su compañero y vio que observaba algo a lo lejos. Giró la vista en la dirección en la que miraba Sasuke, y se topó con la ya mencionada nube de polvo, pero esta vez más grande.

-"Un momento… ¿esa no es…?"-abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¡Sakura-chaan!-gritó, acto seguido, levantándose y agitando los brazos.

Sasuke oyó a Naruto, y entornó los ojos, y mirando más atentamente la nube, se dio cuenta de que tenía un cierto matiz bastante raro… rosa, para ser exactos. No cabía duda de que se trataba de Sakura, vaya que tenía buena vista el dobe cuando quería. Suspiró, hastiado. Ahora aparte de soportar al escandaloso ese tendría que soportar a la pesada se Sakura intentado que le prestara atención. Lo que faltaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se oyó- ¡Siento mucho llegar tarde!

-¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan!, Kakashi-sensei aún no ha llegado, así que si quieres podemos hablar un rato mientras lo esperamos.-concluyó Naruto, mirando esperanzado a la chica.

Sakura se encontraba ya en el puente, respirando agitadamente por la intensa carrera. Al oír el comentario de Naruto, se giró para darle un sopapo y gritarle que ni en broma se ponía a charlar con un tonto como él, pero se paró en seco cuando vio sus ojos azules.

Su corazón se agitó, e involuntariamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya le había respondido suavemente a Naruto que ahora no, pero que gracias de todos modos. Naruto la miró pasmado, tan sorprendido como ella por la inusitada respuesta. Pero el asombro no le duró mucho, pues pronto empezó a dar pequeños saltitos, emocionado, mientras susurraba por lo bajo que Sakura era demasiado guapa y amable como para ser real.

Sakura, desconcertada por como estaba actuando su cuerpo, se giró para hablar con su amado Sasuke-kun, y se sintió todavía más desconcertada cuando en vez de la calidez y el nerviosismo que experimentaba cada vez que veía al guapo Uchiha, lo que sintió fue una inmensa lástima y un poco de… ¿ira?

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el chico moreno, mirándola extrañado.

Sakura dio un respingo al oír su voz. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió un retortijón en el estómago, a la vez que le empezaron a temblar las manos del nerviosismo.

-"¿Qué me pasa?"- se cuestionó, inquieta-"Normalmente me pongo nerviosa al estar al lado de Sasuke, pero no a tal grado."

- Siento llegar tan tarde chicos, es que se me pasó el tiempo volando.

-Hum. No creo que llegar tarde sea una de las cualidades que deba tener un ninja.

-¡Bastardo! No te atrevas a hablarle así a Sakura-chan. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde y es un jounin.

-No creo que Kakashi deba ser un ninja que se pueda tomar como modelo dobe.

-¡No me llames dobe desgraciado!

Naruto se disponía a saltar sobre Sasuke, cuando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Con una gran vena en su frente, Sakura le gritó al rubio que si volvía a intentar atacar a su Sasuke-kun lo pagaría con la vida.

- Bueno, bueno… parece que vuestro espíritu de equipo no ha mejorado mucho que digamos.

Kakashi miró a sus alumnos. Uno apoyado en la barandilla sin hacer caso a sus compañeros, y otro siendo apaleado por la otra integrante. Suspiró. Todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.


	3. El comienzo

**Cap. 3**

"_**El comienzo"**_

Se dirigían todos juntos a la torre del Hokage. Kakashi miraba con curiosidad a sus alumnos. Al fin y al cabo, eran los primeros que tenía. Primero, el Uchiha. Caminaba un poco apartado de los demás, con las manos en los bolsillos. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que había aparecido, se limitó a echarle una mirada furibunda al ver lo tarde que había llegado.

_- Lo siento chicos, ya sabéis que un ninja siempre debe ocuparse de su deber._

_-¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese deber por el cuál nos has dejado aquí tirados Kakashi-sensei?_

_-No, aún no os tengo la suficiente confianza._

Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la escena. La cara que pusieron sus alumnos no tuvo precio. La próxima vez si que les daría una de esas excusas que le habían hecho famoso. Sasuke cuando lo oyó apenas reaccionó, se limitó a mirarlo ceñudo. En cambio su otro alumno, el chico del zorro, se puso furioso nada más oírlo. Aún le dolían los oídos al recordar los semejantes gritos- la mayoría insultos- que pegó. Ahora mismo se encontraba revoloteando alrededor de la chica, suplicando un poco de atención. A su vez la chica hacía lo mismo con el Uchiha. Rió, pensando que solo faltaba que Sasuke estuviera enamorado de Naruto para convertir esto en un absurdo triángulo amoroso. Aunque habría sido divertido verlo.

- Bueno chicos, aquí estamos, en la torre del Hokage a coger nuestra primera misión, ¿no estáis emocionados?

Sakura y Naruto asintieron, con estrellitas en los ojos. Sasuke se limitó a mirarlo con indiferencia.

-Muy bien. Estad atentos, porque recordaréis este día como uno de los más importantes de vuestra vida. ¡Hoy os haréis hombres! Quiero decir… –se apresuró a corregirse al ver la mirada que le había echado Sakura- ¡Hoy os haréis adultos!

Subieron con prisa las escaleras. Naruto no podía contenerse y daba saltitos con una sonrisa enorme pintada en la cara. A su lado, Sakura estaba igual de emocionada aunque no era tan efusiva como el otro chico. Y Sasuke subía los escalones tranquilamente, conteniéndose para no actuar como sus compañeros, junto a su maestro, Kakashi, que lo miraba divertido, echándole miradas a él y luego a Naruto, riéndose quedamente.

-¿Qué?- hastiado, miró a su maestro, que parecía que estaba a punto de echarse una carcajada. Si había algo que Sasuke no podía aguantar, era que se burlaran de él.

- Nada, nada. Tú no te preocupes.- aún tenía esa estúpida sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Sasuke lo podía ver, a pesar de esa irritante máscara que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Quién dice que me preocupo?

Ignorando a su profesor, se apresuró a llegar junto con sus compañeros, que ya estaban delante de la puerta de la sala donde se administraban las misiones.

- ¡Mi primera misión oficial como ninja, dattebayo! ¡Ya me queda poco para convertirme en Hokage!

- Sigue soñando Naruto, ¡aquí el que más probabilidades de convertirse en alguien tan poderoso como el Hokage es Sasuke-kun!

- A mí no me interesa algo como eso.

-¿Qué? ¡Ser Hokage es lo más!- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Bueno, que más da, menos competencia. Aunque da lo mismo, dattebayo. No me llegas ni a la suela de los talones, teme.

-Hum.

Rechinando los dientes, Naruto se acercó al otro chico con la intención de borrarle esa estúpida expresión de suficiencia y demostrarle que a Naruto Uzumaki nadie lo ignora, pero sus intenciones fueron frustradas por una Sakura muy cabreada con una gran venita en su frente.

- Tranqui Sakura-chan, si yo no iba a hacer nada. -se rió nerviosamente mientras ella lo observaba.-"Que guapa es"-pensó, mirándola embobado.

- Bueno, jóvenes pupilos, ¿pensáis entrar alguna vez o nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día?

Presurosos, los chicos abrieron la puerta y se encontraron en una gran sala, con una larga mesa donde estaban sentados varios ninjas, incluido el Hokage, y un cartelito pegado a la mesa donde se podía leer: _Administración de misiones_. ¡Por fin! Ya eran ninjas con todas las de la ley.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el grupo de Kakashi -dijo Sarutobi- Estáis aquí por vuestra primera misión, ¿no es así? –sonrió cuando los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza al unísono- Entonces, en ese caso, creo que os corresponde una de las misiones que había guardado especialmente para los ninjas recién salidos de la Academia. Os va a encantar, estoy seguro.

_Unas horas más tarde…_

-¿Qué no va a encantar? ¡¿Qué nos va a encantar? ¡Pero si lo único que hemos hecho a sido vigilar a un estúpido crío mientras sus padres no estaban en casa, dattebayo!

- Pues parecía que hasta eso se te hacía difícil, dobe. Si no hay más que verte.

Sakura le dio la razón a Sasuke. Ellos dos estaban con sus ropajes impolutos, tan tranquilos. En cambio Naruto se encontraba manchado con lo que parecían ser pinturas de diversos colores y su chándal tenía agujeros por todos lados. Con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza, Sakura se preguntó como alguien podía ser tan torpe.

- Bueno chicos, espero que os haya gustado la misión, porque mañana mismo os quiero a las 7:30 de la mañana en el puente para otra nueva.

-¿Qué? Yo no me hecho ninja para hacer misiones tan estúpidas. Además, ¿por qué tenemos que ir tan temprano si tú vas a llegar tarde?

- Pues porque lo digo yo y yo soy vuestro sensei. Ahora, iros a vuestras respectivas casas que empieza a anochecer y os deben estar esperando.

Los chicos lo miraron con el entrecejo fruncido. Sakura exhaló un largo suspiro y se giró hacia Sasuke para despedirse de él, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Naruto, que estaba cabizbajo por algún motivo, algún impulso, que salía de su ahora desconocido cuerpo, la empujó a decir:

-¿Qué os parece si mañana, después de la misión, vamos de picnic todos juntos? Así podemos conocernos más y aumentar nuestro espíritu de equipo. -propuso, diciendo eso último para convencer a su maestro.

-Me parece una estupenda idea Sakura. Así que procurad que la misión de mañana no se alargue tanto como la de hoy, porque si no desperdiciareis la comida que tan amablemente traerá Sakura mañana.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo no he dicho tal cosa…

- Bueno, aquí nos despedimos, buenas noches pupilos.

-P-pero…

Sakura se calló al ver que Kakashi ya había desaparecido. Resignada, se despidió de Sasuke, y por otro extraño impulso- _¿Pero qué me pasa?_- también se despidió de Naruto. Se fue corriendo a casa, pensando en como decirle a su madre que tenía que ayudarla a preparar comida para cuatro personas para mañana. Eso no le iba a gustar nada.

Sasuke y Naruto observaron como se alejaba Sakura. Después un poco incómodo, Naruto se despidió de Sasuke, pero se enfadó cuando el otro chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, sin despedirse. Cabreado, lo cogió de la manga con fuerza y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Suéltame estúpido.

-Cuando alguien se despide de ti lo menos que puedes hacer es corresponderle, dattebayo. Eres un maleducado.

-Hum.

Sasuke se libró de él de un empujón y se giró con la intención de irse. Naruto apretó los puños y también se giró, caminando hacia su casa.

-Hasta mañana, dobe.

Naruto se paró de golpe y se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Lo que vio fue a Sasuke caminando de espaldas a él, como si no le hubiera dicho nada. Sonriendo, Naruto corrió a su casa, esta vez con una alegre mueca pintada en su cara.

_Porque mañana será un nuevo día._


	4. Daiki

_Revisando el fic, me he dado cuenta de que se me había olvidado poner el disclaimer, así que ahí va:_

_**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes como la historia de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mashasi Kishimoto._

**Cap. 4**

"_**Daiki"**_

_**-Lo que tú quieras, Sakura, el futuro está en tus manos… cuídalo.**_

Respirando agitadamente, Sakura se despertó de golpe. Apartó las sábanas, y descubrió que estaba completamente empapada por el sudor. Se apartó el pelo de la frente. Las manos le temblaban aún por la pesadilla. Nunca le había pasado algo así. De pequeña, cuando le contaron la historia del Kyuubi, tuvo pesadillas durante semanas, pero nunca algo tan nítido, tan _real_. De todos modos, ¿de qué iba el sueño? Era algo raro sobre un niño de color amarillo. Sakura pensó con más fuerza, y le pareció que Sasuke y Naruto también habían aparecido en su pesadilla. Había algo… algo que se le escapaba. Lo notaba ahí, en la punta de sus dedos, escurriéndose como la arena. Intentó agarrar el recuerdo, pero éste se le desvaneció en las penumbras del sueño.

Miró el despertador. Las cinco de la mañana. Bueno, al menos no volvería a llegar tarde, ahora sí que tenía tiempo. Cogió su ropa, y abriendo lentamente la puerta de su habitación para no despertar a sus padres, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-"Vaya desastre"-pensó-"Papá ha dejado su ropa sucia y toallas mojadas en el suelo del baño, tiene suerte de que me haya levantado temprano y que mamá no vea lo que ha organizado otra vez."

Recogió lo que había dejado tirado en el suelo su padre y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Mientras esperaba que el agua se pusiese caliente, se miró en el espejo. Tenía una piel bonita, blanca, y según su madre, unos ojos verdes preciosos. Aunque cuando le preguntó sobre el pelo desvió la vista y se apresuró a cambiar de tema. ¿Por qué sería…?

Giró el cuerpo para verlo desde todos los ángulos, y se sintió un poco decepcionada al ver las pocas curvas que tenía.

-"No pasa nada"-se dijo a sí misma-"Seguro que me crecerán."

**-Sigue soñando.**

**-**¡Ahhhh!

Sakura pegó un bote, resbaló con la alfombrilla de la ducha, y se golpeó en la cabeza contra la tapa del váter. Aún viendo estrellitas, oyó carcajadas. Al parecer a alguien le había dado un ataque de risa. Con esfuerzo, cogió una toalla y se tapó rápidamente. Miró al causante del golpe que se había dado roja de furia. Un chico extrañamente parecido al de su pesadilla. Fue a zancadas hacía él, y de pasó cogió la escobilla del inodoro. Nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar un palo, o algo parecido, en su caso.

- ¡Sal de aquí niño pervert-!- con los ojos en órbitas, Sakura miró como su mano izquierda atravesaba el cuello del crío. Dejando caer al suelo la escobilla, se desplomó en el suelo, paralizada de la impresión.

-¡U-un f-fantasma!

**-No seas estúpida Sakura, ¿es que acaso no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Daiki.**

-¿Huh?

**-Ahí va, pero si no te dije mi nombre, qué tonto soy.**

-¡Suficiente! ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi baño? ¡No! ¡Eso no importa! Solo… ¡lárgate!

**-¿Y qué vas a hacer si no me voy…? ¿echarme a patadas? No me puedes tocar.**

-…

**-Vale, vale. Vamos a ver… Esto es extraño, me pregunto porqué no recuerdas lo que pasó. ¿No tienes ni idea de quién soy yo?**-inquirió-** ¿Ni siquiera te sueno? ¿Ni un poquito?**

Daiki miró a Sakura atentamente. Estaba sentada en el suelo del baño, aferrando la toalla, sonrojada, y abriendo y cerrando la boca, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al final, acabó asintiendo, respondiendo a la última pregunta del niño. Daiki sonrió.

**-Menos mal, ya estaba pensando que había sido culpa mía. ¡Uf! Esto es muy engorroso, voy a tardar días en contarte todo lo que pasó.**

Miró a su alrededor, fascinado, nunca había estado en una casa humana. Se limitaba a mirarles desde lejos, observando su mundo como alguien observaría una colonia de hormigas, sin ninguna lupa, claro, aunque algunas veces ganas no le faltaron. Es una pena que no se fabriquen lupas del tamaño de planetas… Una pena.

Sakura miraba como el niño, quien parecía tener más o menos su edad, se paseaba por el cuarto de baño, mirando y tocando las cosas con el asombro pintado en la cara. Decidiendo que esto era ya lo suficientemente raro, se dispuso a aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas. Después de cerrar el grifo de la ducha, se aclaró la garganta, esperando atraer la atención del niño-fantasma, en vano. Lo intentó esta vez más fuerte, otra vez sin éxito. Ya muy cabreada, golpeó la pared con el puño, rompiendo unos cuantos azulejos.

-¡Ahhhh!-volvió a gritar. ¿Cómo cojones había hecho eso? ¡No recordaba tener tanta fuerza!- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Mi madre me mata!

Riéndose mentalmente, Daiki fue junto a una pasmada y aterrorizada Sakura y puso una mano en la parte de la pared que había roto. A ella le pareció que el aire se condensaba, y que luego se disipaba muy rápidamente. Parpadeó, y los azulejos volvieron a estar como antes. Se quedó mirando la pared cada vez más confusa, y se apoyó en el lavamanos, temblando. Cada vez comprendía menos.

**-No te preocupes **–la miró, comprensivo-** Todo tiene su explicación. Ahora debes escucharme atentamente, ¿ha quedado claro?**

Esperó a que Sakura se despejara lo suficiente como para asentir. Una vez que lo hizo, se sentó en el váter, después de bajar la tapa -_¿para qué servirán estas cosas?_- y aguardó a que ella lo mirara.

**-Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas Sakura, y lo lamento pero no voy a poder responderte a todas. Creo que el motivo por el que no recuerdas nuestro anterior encuentro es que lo has bloqueado. Tu mente aún es la de una niña de doce años, y no está preparara para semejantes recuerdos, ni para asimilar tal cantidad de información de golpe.**- la miró, un poco preocupado-** Pero no te preocupes lo recordarás todo, ya has empezado ¿no es cierto?**

-¿Quieres decir que la pesadilla en la que tú aparecías era real?

**-Sí.**

-Y-yo… n-no recuerdo mucho de ella, pero sé que no me gustó, ¿es… es muy malo lo que voy a recordar?

**-Creo que eso ya lo sabes, no tengo porqué responderte.**

Sakura se sentó en el suelo del baño, y se agarró las rodillas con las manos, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas. Daiki la observó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Le sorprendía lo bien que se lo había tomado, para no recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera le había preguntado qué era en realidad, porque un fantasma si que no era, eso seguro. La verdad es que le gustaba el color amarillo, y se había hecho un cuerpo de ese color. Aún no entendía porqué tenía la pinta de un niño de doce años, si él se había imaginado como un hombre adulto de unos veinticinco o treinta años. Sabía mejor que nadie que la edad impone respeto, y con su actual cuerpo ya podía ir olvidándose de eso.

-¿Es cierto eso que dijiste?

**-¿Huh?**

-Lo de que el fututo estaba en mis manos. Eso sí que lo recuerdo.

**-Sí, es cierto. El futuro depende de lo que hagas en estos momentos.**-la mirada del chico se oscureció, mientras miraba a la nada.-** El mundo es muy frágil, Sakura. Es muy difícil saber cuál es el camino correcto. Tus acciones puedes cambiar el curso de una historia, sin que seas consciente de ello.**

**-**Es una pesada carga.- dijo Sakura, sin percatarse que ya había empezado a actuar como una persona más madura, más sabia.

**-Sí. Y por eso te voy a dar una pequeña pista. **–esbozó una sonrisa al ver lo atenta que se había puesto ella al oírlo esto último-** La clave está en el chico rubio, Naruto.**

-¿En Naruto? –preguntó, confundida.

**-Sí, en Naruto. Debes conseguir que el Uchiha y Naruto se hagan amigos, _muy amigos_.**

-Creo que estás equivocado Daiki –dijo, pronunciando por primera vez el nombre del chico que tenía ante ella- es imposible que eso dos se hagan amigos. ¡Son como el día y la noche! ¡No se parecen en nada!

**-Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen Sakura **-se cruzó de brazos y su boca delineó una sonrisa-** Bueno, yo te he dado un consejo, eres libre de seguirlo o no. Por cierto, como sigas así me parece que volverás a llegar tarde. –**y se desvaneció.

Al oírlo, Sakura dio un respingó, y al ver que el otro había desaparecido, se metió rápidamente en la ducha.

-"Mierda"-pensó-"Si vuelvo a ver a ese chico-fantasma o lo que sea juro que me lo cargo."

-¡SAKURA! ¡Como no bajes ahora mismo te juro que conocerás lo que significa la palabra dolor!

-"Mierda"-volvió a pensar.

_Continuará…_

…

_.._

_._

_Hola, soy yo, la escritora a la que nadie lee._

_Solo quería darle las gracias a **Moon-9215 **por sus comentarios. ¡Al menos sé que a alguien le interesa el fic!_


	5. El primer acercamiento

_¡Hola!, soy yo de nuevo, la escritora. Como regalo a las personas que me han respondido animándome (**Moon-9215**, **Uzuchihamara**, y** sakura1402**), ¡aquí les tengo otro capítulo!_

**Cap. 5**

"_**Primer acercamiento…"**_

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera. Algunas madres se levantaban para hacer el desayuno a sus hijos, y otras echaban de la cama a sus maridos para que dejaran de hacer el vago y se levantaran a cocinar, que ellas no eran las criadas de la casa. Los niños tenían rabietas porque no querían ir a clase, discutían con sus padres, o, en algunos casos contados, se levantaban sin rechistar. Shikamaru seguía durmiendo, porque despertarse sería muy problemático, y su sensei y sus compañeros lo esperaban furiosos en el punto de encuentro. Pero no todo era normal. En un pequeño puente, cerca de las fuentes termales, se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto. ¿Y qué era lo raro? Que estaban hablando, o más bien, Naruto lo intentaba, porque Sasuke lo único que decía era "Hum", y soltaba algún que otro "Bah".

En un árbol cercano al puente, su maestro, Kakashi, los observaba con unos prismáticos. El otro día se había propuesto hacer un experimento, y ahora estaba estudiando sus resultados. La verdad es que no estaba saliendo como esperaba, Naruto no debía haber comprendido muy bien sus instrucciones. Ese continúo monólogo lo único que hacía era cabrear al Uchiha, al que se le podían ver varias venitas en la frente, incluso a esa distancia. Menos mal que tenía un autocontrol de hierro, o si no Naruto ya estaría muerto y enterrado. Kakashi no comprendía que era lo que Naruto no había entendido de sus instrucciones, si para él habían sido muy claras.

_**El día anterior…**_

_Ya casi era de noche, y se podía ver a un pequeño niño rubio caminando muy alegre hacia su casa. Ya no había nadie en las calles, pues de repente había llegado un viento frío, y la gente no estaba para congelarse fuera cuando tenían calefacción en casa. Aunque parecía que el chico no sentía el frío. Si los más observadores se fijaban bien, se podía ver como una sombra seguía al chiquillo, y se acercaba lentamente a él por detrás. Más cerca, ya casi…_

_-¡Buh!_

_-¡Ahhh!- Naruto pegó un saltó y se dio la vuelta. Pero no calculó bien y chocó con el desconocido, cayendo en el duro suelo de culo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, miró al cabronazo que lo había asustado. Se sorprendió al ver que era su maestro, Kakashi._

_-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, dattebayo?_

_- Hola Naruto. Ya ves, yo estaba por aquí caminando tranquilamente cuando he visto a uno de mis alumnos favoritos y me he dicho "¿Por qué no me paso a saludarlo?", y aquí me tienes._

_-¿Estaba caminando de noche con un frío que pela casualmente por la misma calle que yo? _

_A Kakashi le bajó una gota por la nuca. Al final resultaba que Naruto era más listo de lo que parecía. No volvería a juzgar a un libro por su portada, se dijo._

_-¡Que bien, dattebayo! ¡Que maravillosa coincidencia! ¡Ahora puedo decirle un par de cosas acerca de nuestra próxima misión, ttebayo!_

_Bueno, tal vez sí que tendría que juzgar a los libros por su portada. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan inocente? Si era obvio que lo había estado siguiendo._

_- De todos modos, sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke y yo somos los únicos alumnos que ha tenido, es obvio que tenemos que ser sus favoritos, ¿no?_

_- Si sigues esa línea de pensamiento, también sois los peores que he tenido, ¿no?_

_-¿Eh?_

_- Bueno, da igual,-se rindió Kakashi- Ahora que estoy aquí vamos a hablar tú y yo._

_-¿Y de qué?_

_- Vengo a proponerte una misión. Si la cumples, estarás más cerca de ser Hokage, te lo digo yo, y sabes que en mí se puede confiar- guiñó un ojo- ¿verdad?_

_-¡Dime, dime! –dijo Naruto, con estrellitas en los ojos._

_-Pues verás, se trata de Sasuke…_

Kakashi suspiró. Tal vez debería haber sido _todavía _más claro. Con Naruto nunca se sabía. Vio a Sakura a lo lejos, corriendo hacia sus compañeros, con una enorme mochila a su espalda. Iban a comer muy bien si lo único que había allí era comida. Tal vez en el picnic Naruto si cumpliría la misión que le había encomendado. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía que le había llevado a proponer un cometido como ese a Naruto. Estaba ya casi en su casa, cuando sintió que algo lo impulsaba a volver sobre sus pasos y decirle aquello al chico.

- "Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Al fin y al cabo, creo que gracias a eso me voy a divertir mucho"- se sentó y miró atentamente a sus alumnos-"Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato más, no vaya a ser que destruya en un solo día mi merecida fama de tardón, ¿qué pensaría la gente de mí?"

_**Con los chicos…**_

- Lo siento mucho chicos, he llegado tarde otra vez. No tengo excusa.

- Es verdad, no la tienes.

-…

Sakura y Sasuke miraron asombrados a Naruto, al no ver que este saltara a defender a la pelirrosa. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? El mundo cada vez estaba más raro, pensó Sasuke. Primero, tuvo un sueño muy raro sobre un niño de color amarillo que no paraba de susurrarle: "Naruto, Naruto", y luego se pasó todo el camino al puente con la sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba. Aún sentía ese escozor en la nunca, pero no sentía a nadie. Y cuando llegó al puente, Naruto le preguntó amablemente si podía sentarse al lado suya y charlar un rato. ¡Amablemente! Cada vez estaba más convencido de que esos rumores que anunciaban el fin del mundo estaban en lo cierto. Tal vez convendría hacerse uno de esos búnkers en el jardín, aunque si de verdad era el fin del mundo, tampoco es que fueran a servir de mucho.

- Sakura-chan, ¿eso que tienes ahí es nuestra merienda?

- Pues sí, me ha ayudado mi madre a hacerla, pero creo que nos hemos pasado un poco.-acabó, riendose.

Naruto no podía creerse lo amable que estaba siendo Sakura con él. Si ni siquiera la había defendido de ese idiota engreído de Sasuke. Con la misión de Kakashi ya estaba más cerca de convertirse en Hokage, y ahora que Sakura lo trataba tan bien, solo faltaba un poco para que se enamorara perdidamente de él y olvidara a ese tonto Uchiha. ¡Las cosas le estaban yendo genial!

-Kakashi-sensei aún no ha llegado, dattebayo, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos esperándole, ttebayo?

- Aquí estoy chicos.

- Ya era hora –dijo el Uchiha- ¿cuál es nuestra próxima misión?

- Bueno, para saberlo tendremos que ir a la oficina del Hokage, ¿no crees?

- Hum.

Kakashi y Sasuke empezaron a alejarse. Naruto y Sakura aún estaban en el suelo, paralizados del susto que les dio su sensei al aparecer así tan de improviso. La primera en recuperarse fue Sakura, que, contra todos los pronósticos, ayudó a levantarse a Naruto, y corrió colérica junto a su maestro, con la intención de exigirle que les diera una excusa convincente por haber llegado tarde y haberles dado un susto de muerte. ¡Si hasta parecía que lo había hecho a propósito!

Naruto, en cambio, se quedó pasmado, ¡su Sakura-chan le había ayudado a levantarse! ¡Lo había tocado y esta vez sin pegarle! Sí, definitivamente, las cosas le iban cada vez mejor. Silbando, se apresuró a llegar junto a sus compañeros con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, que Sasuke miró, y al hacerlo giró la cabeza rápidamente, un poco sonrojado. ¿Qué diablos…? Cuando miró a Naruto juraba que una voz profunda le había preguntado: "¿Acaso no te gusta su sonrisa?", y casi sin darse cuenta él había respondido que sí, lo que había causado su sonrojo. Tenía que aprender a controlar mejor sus emociones. Hoy al llegar a casa, doblaría sus sesiones diarias frente al espejo para controlar las expresiones de su cara. Esto no podía seguir así.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Te estás quedando atrás!

Maldiciendo mentalmente a Naruto, sus sonrisas, las estúpidas voces que le hacían pensar cosas raras, y al niño amarillo que no le dejó dormir en paz, Sasuke se dio prisa en llegar junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

_La rueda del destino comenzaba a girar._


	6. Misión: Hacer reír a un Uchiha

**Cap. 6**

"_**Misión: Hacer reír a un Uchiha"**_

Ya habiendo salido de la oficina de Hokage, los chicos se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia donde les habían ordenado. Los tres pre-adolescentes caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a las afueras de la aldea. Mientras, a solo unos pasos de distancia, su maestro miraba divertido las caras que ponía Naruto del esfuerzo que hacía en llevar esa enorme mochila. Naruto era como un imán de carcajadas; todo lo que hacía era demasiado estúpido como para no reírse, hasta a Kakashi le costaba mantenerse serio con algunas de las burradas que hacía el rubio. En cambio, ese chico, Uchiha, estaba demasiado metido en su propio mundo como para darse cuenta de lo que tenía a su alrededor. Siempre silencioso. Siempre solo. Ahogándose en aquellos recuerdos que lo único que hacían eran causarle daño. En una eterna espiral de dolor y odio.

Apartando esos funestos pensamientos de la mente, Kakashi se dijo que ese día lograría que el niño riese, o como mínimo, que se le pudiera ver una sonrisa divertida. No se podía estar amargado todo el tiempo. Y Naruto era el indicado para conseguirlo, vaya que sí. Cada vez se alegraba más de haberle propuesto esa absurda misión al chico zorro.

Se detuvieron en frente de una pequeña casita con jardín. La casa parecía muy descuidada, pero algunos pequeños detalles hacían pensar que no era por vaguedad. Se notaba que en otro tiempo la casa estaba pulcramente cuidada, incluso que en su día pudo ser bonita. Abrieron la cancela y entraron en el jardín, lleno de malas hierbas. Con delicadeza, Sakura petó* en la puerta de entrada. Oyeron unos pasos, y después de un poco la puerta se entreabrió y una señora mayor, de aspecto dulce, se asomó.

-Hola muchachos, vosotros debéis ser los que han enviado para ayudarme ¿me equivoco?

-No, no se equivoca señora.

-No pensé que me enviarían a unos mancebos tan guapos. ¡Seguro que tú con lo mono que eres a las chicas las vuelves locas! –exclamó, sonriendo, mirando a Sasuke afablemente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke se sonrojó, y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho, se sonrojó todavía más. Conteniendo una risita, Kakashi se giró para hablar con la señora sobre cual era exactamente el cometido de la misión, y se adentró en la casa. Sakura, mirando de reojo a un Sasuke avergonzado y a un Naruto riéndose a su costa, siguió a Kakashi y los dejó solos.

-¡Cállate ya usuratonkachi!

-¡Ohhh! ¡Qué mono eres cuando te enfadas!-se mofó.

Ya con la cara como un farolillo, Sasuke se alejó de Naruto y entró en la vieja casita, eso sí, con una pose muy digna. Naruto, hipando levemente, lo acompañó. Allí se enteraron de lo que tenían que hacer. Al parecer la dueña de la casa estaba demasiado mayor como para cuidar de esta y del jardín, y había reunido un poco de dinero para poder pagar a alguien para que lo hiciera por ella.

-Esta casa la compramos mi marido y yo cuando éramos jóvenes, y me trae muchos recuerdos. Me entristece no poder arreglarla y ver como cada día se desmorona más. Por eso pedí ayuda.

-No se preocupe abuela, ¡cuando acabemos con su casa quedará tan bonita que ni la reconocerá'ttebayo!

-Muchas gracias jovencito.

-Bueno, ahora queda elegir quién se ocupa de cada cosa. Uno vendrá conmigo a limpiar la casa y los otros dos restantes se ocuparán del jardín –decidió Kakashi.

-¡Yo iré con usted Kakashi-sensei! –exclamó Sakura, mirando decidida a su maestro.

Los otros tres se quedaron sin palabras momentáneamente. Enarcando una ceja, Sakura pasó de esos idiotas y fue junto a la anciana, y se fueron las dos juntas a coger los productos de limpieza.

-Bueno,-carraspeó el sensei- entonces supongo que a vosotros os toca el jardín. ¡Suerte!

Y se fue antes de que ellos pudieran protestar. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, y rápidamente corrieron hacia el cobertizo.

-¡Apártate teme! ¡Yo me ocupo de regar las plantas y tú de arrancar las malas hierbas!

-¡Ni de broma! Yo no pienso hacer algo como eso.

Forcejearon, sin embargo, Sasuke era más fuerte que Naruto, y se libró de él rápidamente, aunque no sin esfuerzo. Aún con el otro en el suelo, le sonrió burlonamente y cogió la regadera.

-Que te lo pases bien, usuratonkachi.

-Desgraciado –murmuró por lo bajo el susodicho.

Sasuke lo oyó y sonrió con más ganas, pero manteniendo su pose altiva. Fue junto a la manguera del jardín y llenó la regadera de agua mientras Naruto buscaba dentro del cobertizo unos guantes y unas tijeras de podar.

-Parece que ya habéis decidido quién se ocupa de cada cosa –dijo Kakashi, asomándose por una ventana-. Si necesitáis algo, nosotros estamos dentro.

Los chicos asintieron con aire ausente. Naruto miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, y se dijo que esta era una oportunidad de oro para cumplir su misión. ¡Si lograba sacarle una carcajada a ese amargado podría lograr cualquier cosa!

-Oye Sasuke…

-¿Mmm?

-Bueno… yo me preguntaba… pues…

-¿Vas a decirlo o no?

-¡Cállate! Lo que quiero decir, bueno preguntar es… ¿Qué te hace reír? ¿Los chistes? ¿Las caídas estúpidas? ¿Los sarcasmos?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Oh, pues a nada en realidad –declaró, con una risita nerviosa-, solo… curiosidad.

Sasuke lo miró, y no se dignó a contestar el comentario, siguiendo con lo suyo.

-Como sigas así te vas a perder el picnic, date prisa, dobe.

-Vale, vale.

Mirando de reojo como el Uchiha regaba unas hortensias, Naruto se dijo que era momento de tomar medidas drásticas. Si el idiota no se lo quería decir, se lo sacaría a la fuerza. Cuando se aseguró que el teme estaba mirando en su dirección, tropezó teatralmente con una piedra, se estampó contra la pared de la casa y se le cayó encima un nido de golondrinas que anidaban en el tejado. Mientras la yema de los huevos del nido se le escurría por la cara, Naruto espero esa carcajada que estaba seguro que vendría ¡era imposible que aquello no le hubiera hecho gracia! Y más cuando las golondrinas, furiosas porque hubiera destrozado su nido, empezaron a perseguirle. Para añadirle más dramatismo, Naruto empezó a correr con los brazos en alto intentando sacarse a los pájaron de encima, y acabó tropezando con otra piedra –sí otra vez- y cayendo dentro del pequeño estanque de agua sucia que había en el centro del jardín. Y aún así nada. Ni una sola risita. Con enfado, miró en dirección a Sasuke, y abrió por completo los ojos cuando lo vio de espaldas a él, ignorándolo. ¡Maldito bastardo!

-Naruto, ¿cómo vais vostros por aq…? –Sakura se quedó mirando a Naruto con la boca abierta al verlo con esa pinta.- ¿Pero qué diablos…?

-¡Ah! Hola Sakura, ¿ya has acabado con lo tuyo?-Naruto intentaba cambiar de tema, aunque evidentemente no lo consiguió.

Kakashi fue junto a Sakura para averiguar porqué aún no había vuelto, y se quedó igual que ella al ver a Naruto metido dentro del estanque, con una gran marca rojiza en la frente, un nido en la cabeza, algo que se parecía sospechosamente a yemas de huevos escurriéndole por el pelo y ahuyentando a unas golondrinas con los brazos, que no paraban de atosigarle.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? – preguntó, igual de desconcertado que Sakura.

Con una mano en la nuca, Naruto no fue capaz de responder mientras seguía riéndose nerviosamente. Sasuke suspiró, y se giró para enfrentarse con sus compañeros.

-Lo que pasa es que el dobe es tan tonto, que tropezó con una piedra, se estampó contra la pared, le cayó un nido encima, le persiguieron las dueñas del nido –explicó, señalando a las golondrinas- y por no ver por dónde iba resbaló y se dio de bruces contra el agua del estanque.

Naruto miró boquiabierto a su compañero ¡Lo había visto todo y no se había reído! Después dejarse una nota mental que ponía que los accidentes estúpidos NO le hacían gracia al Uchiha, y sacarse de encima a esos molestos pajarracos, Naruto miró ceñudo a Sakura y a su sensei, que parecía que iban ahogarse, de lo mucho que se estaban riendo. La chica hasta llegó a caerse al suelo, retorciéndose e intentando respirar, aunque sin éxito.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la señora, que había ido al jardín después de oír ese alboroto.

Luego de mirar asombrada a un Naruto cada vez más avergonzado, lo cogió de un brazo y lo llevó hasta el baño de su casa, donde le dio una toalla y una muda, que había pertenecido a un sobrino suyo, le explicó ella. Todavía oyendo las risas de los otros dos, y con una venita en la frente, Naruto se cambió y decidió que no se rendiría, haría reír al amargado costase lo que costase.

_Continuará…_

_.._

_._

_._

_*"llamar a la puerta"_

_Bueno, aquí estoy yo otra vez. Estoy subiendo los caps muy rápido, pero no creo que pueda seguir con este ritmo, me voy a tranquilizar un poco._

_He recibido algunos mensajes ehhh… digamos que destructivos, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, ¿no?_

_Bueno, como contestación a esos mensajes digo:_

_-Hola desconocido/a; yo no te obligo a leer mi fic, y si vas a comentar solo para hundirme la moral, por favor, ahórrate tus comentarios. Si tanto dolor te causa leer una sola de mis líneas, ¡acaba con tu sufrimiento y lárgate con viento fresco! –he dicho._

_Siento que los demás hayáis tenido que soportar mi despliegue de mal humor. Es mi primer fic, y me lo tomo muy mal. Acepto críticas constructivas, porque soy una novata y quiero mejorar, pero ese tipo de comentarios me bajan la autoestima un montón._

_Bueno, de todos modos, gracias a los demás por comentar, ¡cada vez que me deprimo miro los reviews y me siento mejor! _

_**Yuzed Nowari**, puedes llamarme Bri-chan, siempre he querido que me llamen así, pero lamentablemente nadie de mi entorno me hace caso, ¡tú serás la primera en hacerlo!_


	7. Esto es un poco surrealista

**Cap. 7**

"_**Un poco… surrealista"**_

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Sakura al ver su obra terminada.

La hasta ahora casita desvencijada se había convertido en un pequeño y, en su opinión, adorable lugar para vivir. Solo quedaba ver qué tal iban los chicos con su tarea. Acompañada de Kakashi, fue tranquilamente al salón, donde había una puerta corredera que comunicaba con él. Allí se asomaron y contemplaron el jardín. Al parecer Sasuke ya había terminado con lo que le tocaba, pero Naruto no. Ni siquiera había acabado con la mitad del jardín. Negando con la cabeza, Sakura fue al cobertizo, y sacó otro par de guantes. Sin hacer caso a Naruto cuando alzó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido, se puso a su lado y empezó a arrancar malas hierbas.

Después de un rato trabajando en silencio, los dos oyeron un suspiro a su espalda, y Sasuke se unió a ellos.

- No os confundáis, solo lo hago porque quiero terminar rápido – declaró el chico sin mirarlos.

Sakura y Naruto no dijeron nada, se limitaron a mirarlo con una sonrisa y siguieron trabajando. Apoyado en la puerta del salón, Kakashi los miraba, y a pesar de que la máscara le ocultaba el rostro, se podía notar que estaba sonriendo. A veces las cosas son así de simples, y son los actos más normales y cotidianos los que pueden alegrarte el día.

_A mediodía…_

-¡Gracias, gracias! -no paraba de decir la anciana, abrazando a los chicos.

- No tiene que agradecer nada, era nuestra misión, ttebayo.

- Sí, lo hemos hecho encantados.

Aún así, la vieja señora siguió dándoles las gracias hasta que los perdió de vista. Contentos, los chicos y su maestro siguieron caminando a… ¿dónde?

_- _Kakashi-sensei, ¿adónde vamos?

- Ehhh… creía que vosotros erais los que me estabais guiando a mí. Fuisteis vosotros los que propusisteis lo del picnic.

- No, fue Sakura-chan la que tuvo esa genial idea. Y por eso no entiendo porqué tengo que llevar yo esta enorme mochila –murmuró por lo bajo Naruto.

-¿Has dicho algo Naruto?

- No, no, solo pensaba en voz alta.

- Como los tontos, o los locos.

-¡Cállate bastardo!

Con una mano, Kakashi cogió a Naruto del cuello de la chaqueta, y lo separó de Sasuke, que lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. Refunfuñando por lo bajini, Naruto se soltó del agarre de su maestro y lo miró con el ceño fruncido por haber frustrado sus intenciones de atacar al Uchiha. Kakashi solo suspiró.

-¿Y si vamos a algún campo de entrenamiento? Seguro que allí estaremos solos.

- Buena idea Sakura. Andando rápido chicos, que ya empiezo a tener hambre.

Sin embargo, nada más después de decir esto, se metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un librito naranja, que empezó a leer tranquilamente al tiempo que caminaba.

-"Pervertido" –pensaron los tres.

Y así, llegaron a su destino, el campo de entrenamiento donde se convirtieron oficialmente en gennins. Y al lado del río, en la orilla herbolada, se sentaron encima de un mantel a cuadros, y miraron con impaciencia como Sakura iba sacando la comida. Cuando ésta acabó de poner toda la comida en frente de los chicos, éstos prácticamente no tenían espacio donde sentarse. Naruto buscó algo que le gustara, y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando divisó en pequeño bote entre todo el almuerzo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ramen!

- Me alegro que te guste. Ayer no estaba muy segura de ponerlo, pero al final me decidí.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto le dio las gracias efusivamente a Sakura, y se puso a comer el ramen a una velocidad que daba miedo. Mientras Kakashi intentaba convencer a Naruto que comiera otras cosas que había traído la chica, como por ejemplo unas peras, Sasuke cogió unos onigiris y se los fue comiendo con calma.

-¿Te gustan Sasuke-kun? Esos los hizo mi madre.

- Hum.

Conociendo a Sasuke, eso se podía interpretar como un sí. Sakura, más contenta, cogió la comida que se había preparado ella misma y empezó a comérsela. Sin variar en absoluto su expresión, dejó su comida en el suelo, y fue tranquilamente a detrás de un árbol, donde escupió lo que casi se había tragado. Luego, volvió junto a sus compañeros, que parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de nada, y cogió una de las comidas preparadas por su madre, todo con la calma más absoluta, para que nadie se enterase se lo que acababa de pasar.

Kakashi se rindió de intentar convencer a Naruto de que comiera más sano, agarró una manzana y empezó a comérsela. Extrañamente, el tiempo que estuvieron almorzando transcurrió en un apacible silencio, pero se rompió cuando Naruto acabó de engullir todo lo que podía.

-¡Ahhh! Estoy lleno. Creo que en mi tripa ya no cabe ni una mísera patata frita'ttebayo.

- Si no me extraña, con todo lo que te has zampado, lo tuyo no es normal –opinó Sakura, tras echar una mirada a la mochila, ahora vacía.

- Deberías aprender de Sasuke, Naruto, y tú también Sakura. Prácticamente ha sido el único que ha comido alguna verdura o pieza de fruta, aparte de mí claro –expuso el sensei.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si casi todo lo que ha comido han sido onigiris!

- Y tomates –añadió Sakura.

-¡Y tomates!

-Pero vosotros nada de nada.

Ellos se limitaron a mirarlo con las cejas fruncidas. Sasuke ni de inmutó el tío. Parecía un pedazo de piedra. Si no fuera porque respiraba, se movía, y en ocasiones –contadas- soltaba alguna palabra o frase, Naruto hubiera jurado que era una estatua.

Con una bombillita en la cabeza, ideó un plan. Solo faltaba una cabeza de turco… Sí, Sakura sería perfecta…

- Sakura-chan, ¿sabes que me sé un montón de chistes?

-¿Ah sí?

- Sí –mirando de reojo al Uchiha, continuó-, ejem, ejem…: -¿Qué es un tomate con una capa? -SuperTomate, -¿Y un plátano con una capa? –Un plátano disfrazado de SuperTomate.

-…

- Estaban dos tomates en una nevera y uno le dice al otro: -Qué frío hace aquí ¿no?, y el otro responde: -¡Ostia! ¡Un tomate que habla!

-…

-…

- Hay un montón de manzanas en un árbol y de repente una se cae. Todas las de arriba empiezan a reírse y a burlarse de la que se ha caído, y entonces ésta responde: -No os riáis. ¡Inmaduras!

-…

-…

-…

- Estaban una manzana y una pera en un…

¡PLOF!

-¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso Sakura-chan?

- No soporto los chistes malos, y éstos eran los peores que he oído en mi vida.

Con un chichón en la cabeza, Naruto observó que la expresión de Sasuke no había variado ni un ápice, bueno, tal vez ahora expresaba un poco de fastidio. Y por eso, muy cabreado, se acercó al Uchiha, ¡no se podía hacer reír a alguien si el otro no colaboraba!

-¿Pero qué haces subnormal?

Y le atacó. Empezaron a rodar por el suelo, y su sensei, ya harto, los ignoró mientras se ponía a leer su librito. Sakura, en cambio, los miraba preocupada, no paraba de repetirse mentalmente que era imposible que esos dos se hicieran amigos, pues todo el rato estaban discutiendo o peleando.

Mientras tanto, tanto Naruto como Sasuke rodaban por el césped. Cansado, el chico Uchiha empujó a Naruto contra el suelo, y se sentó encima de sus piernas, para que no le pudiera dar patadas.

-¿A ti qué te pasa? –exclamó, aún un poco jadeante.

Inflando las mejillas, Naruto no se dignó a contestar. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, y ese fue el momento en el que Naruto aprovechó para invertir las posiciones. Al hacerlo, rozó sin querer suavemente con su mano el cuello del otro chico, y éste se estremeció levemente, al mismo tiempo que dejaba oír un ligero bufido.

Sorprendido, Naruto miró a un Sasuke debajo de él, y sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Te tengo" -pensó.

Aún con esa pícara sonrisa en la cara, Naruto acercó las manos a Sasuke, y aquél, al comprender lo que se disponía hacer el otro, intentó escapar. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Kakashi y Sakura, que estaba recogiendo las sobras de la comida, alzaron la vista al oír un curioso sonido, y se quedaron pasmados al ver a un Sasuke Uchiha… riendo, aún más, riendo a carcajada limpia. Y cuando descubrieron que lo que le hacía reír era un Naruto que pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello y el torso del mencionado, se pasmaron todavía más.

-¡Pa…ra! ¡P-para!

- No quiero, ¡esto es muy divertido'ttebayo!

Sacando fuerzas de quién sabía dónde, Sasuke apartó al Uzumaki de un empujón y se puso de pie, intentando normalizar su respiración. Naruto se levantó, y se dispuso a echarle en cara al moreno que tuviera cosquillas, pero cuando lo vio, jadeando y un poco, bueno, muy sonrojado, pensó:

-"Creo que ahora ya sé porqué las chicas estaban locas por él en la Academia"

Sasuke se giró para aporrear a Naruto por haberle hecho algo así, pero en vez de ver a un Naruto orgulloso por haberlo vencido, se encontró a un Naruto con la cara totalmente desfigurada por el horror más absoluto. Rápidamente, dio media vuelta, y parpadeó un poco confundido al no ver nada espeluznante detrás de él.

-"Yo… ¡yo no acabo de pensar eso! ¡Yo no acabo de pensar eso!" –era lo único que pasaba por la mente del Uzumaki. Se había bloqueado.

- Creo… creo que el picnic ya ha acabado –declaró Kakashi, al ver como estaban sus dos alumnos; sucios y con la ropa un poco desgarrada por las zarzas. Además, no podría aguantar la risa por más tiempo.

-Me voy a casa -anunció el moreno.

- Adiós Sasuke-kun. Hasta mañana –se despidió la chica, aunque el otro no le hizo caso.

- Aún es un poco temprano para irse ¿no crees Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto, que ya había empezado a recuperar el color.

-¡Cállate! ¡Pero si es por tu culpa!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora?

Echándole una mirada furibunda, Sakura se fue a grandes zancadas con su ahora no tan pesada mochila. Deprimido, Naruto fue caminando hacia su casa. Y Kakashi solo podía pensar: "Creo que al final no fue tan buena idea".

…

Sakura empezó a andar cada vez más rápido, hasta que acabó corriendo. En su mente se recreaba la escena una y otra vez. Sasuke riendo, y encima de él Naruto haciéndole cosquillas. Y por encima no se podía sacar una frase de Daiki a la que hasta ahora no le había dado mucha importancia:

**_-"_Debes conseguir que el Uchiha y Naruto se hagan amigos_, muy amigos."_**

No, no había de que preocuparse. Solo estaba pensando cosas raras. ¡Sasuke no era gay! Y Naruto, desde luego, tampoco, ¡pero si estaba coladito por ella!

Sacudió la cabeza, y aligeró el paso. Solo eran estúpidas imaginaciones suyas, solo eso. Ya más contenta, caminó hacia su casa con una sonrisa en la cara. ¡Al menos había oído a Sasuke reír! Y eso no era algo que se hiciera todos los días.

_Continuará…_

…

..

.

_Gracias por la advertencia **Yuzed Nowari, **ya corregí el error que me señalaste. Este cap lo he revisado varias veces, sólo para asegurarme, espero que no haya ninguna errata. ¡Y también gracias por el consejo! Confío que en este cap no haya pasado lo que tú dijiste…_

_Me siento un poco rara llamándote todo el rato **Yuzed Nowari**, ¿no podría yo también llamarte por un sobrenombre?_


	8. ¿Misión nivel C?

**Cap. 8**

"_**¿Misión nivel C?"**_

-¿Dónde estoy?

Naruto miró a su alrededor. Un enorme páramo desierto, salpicado con unos pocos árboles retorcidos y secos esparcidos por toda la planicie. Un tanto solitario, pero bello en su esencia. Una nítida luz blanca reinaba en el lugar, causada por la cercanía de las estrellas, que impedían ver el azul del cielo. Pero Naruto estaba más preocupado en cómo diablos había llegado allí, y también en porqué estaba Sasuke, en bañador y totalmente empapado, a su lado, durmiendo.

Se acercó a él y le movió el hombro, para que se despertara. Si seguía así se iba a resfriar. Por supuesto no era que le preocupara ese engreído, es que si enfermaba le fastidiaría las misiones.

- Despierta Sasuke-baka.

Sin embargo, el otro no le hacía ni caso. Resignándose, se sentó a su lado, apoyando los brazos en el suelo. Lo miró de reojo. El pelo se le pegaba a la frente, y al estar mojado adoptaba un aspecto diferente al de usualmente. Con cautela, se acercó y le tocó el pelo. Era suave, como imaginó que sería. Con una risita, Naruto pensó que debía ponerse mucho acondicionador para tener ese tacto. Se acercó todavía más y le olisqueó el cabello. Olía bien. Como a frutas o algo así.

De repente, Sasuke abrió los ojos. Naruto, asustado, intentó retroceder, pero el otro le agarró la muñeca y le impidió moverse, quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

- Oye Sasuke, no es lo que piensas –dijo con una especie de risita nerviosa-, yo solo…

-Hola -susurró el chico, en un tono bajo e íntimo, y con una sonrisa, algo diferente a las habituales.

-¿Eh?

Naruto se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Sasuke, y el otro no parecía que quisiese moverse. Intentó soltarse del agarre que hacía sobre su brazo, pero Sasuke, previendo el movimiento, sujetó su otro brazo con la mano que aún tenía libre y lo tiró al suelo, poniéndose encima de él con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Esto… ¿Esto es por lo de ayer? –preguntó-. No te molestes, que yo no tengo cosquillas, teme.

Aunque no parecía que Sasuke tuviera esas intenciones. Había sujetado sus muñecas contra el suelo, y le tenía inmovilizadas las piernas. Y ahora estaba aproximando sus rostros, hasta su aliento chocó contra los labios de Naruto. Este se revolvió, incómodo. La respiración de Sasuke le golpeaba, y le causaba una sensación muy extraña. Volteó la cara, para que el otro no viera el enorme sonrojo que le cruzaba todo el rostro.

Entonces, Naruto se estremeció. Eso que había sentido… ¿Era un beso sobre su cuello?

- ¡¿Pero qué se supone que haces desgraciado?

Un completo error. Pues al decir esto, giró la cara, y Sasuke aprovechó para unir sus labios.

-¡¿Unmm?

…

-¡Ahhhh!

¡BUM!

Al levantarse tan deprisa, Naruto se mareó y empezó a ver puntitos negros por todo su campo de visión. Y enredado como estaba en las sábanas, se tambaleó y cayó de cabeza en el suelo.

Aún un poco desconcertado, se dio cuenta de que aquello debía haber sido una simple pesadilla. Sí, una pesadilla. No podía ser se otro modo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio soñaría que el teme le besaba y pensaría que fue un sueño agradable? Él no, desde luego.

Se incorporó y recogió las sábanas que se había caído al suelo acompañándolo. Bostezó y miró su despertador. ¡¿Las cinco de la mañana? Vaya suerte la suya. Podía haberse quedado durmiendo una hora más. Estúpido Sasuke. Todo era culpa de él. ¿Quién le mandaba meterse en sus sueños?

…

En otro lugar, más concretamente, en la casa de una chica con el pelo extrañamente rosa, un pequeño niño rubio se encontraba riendo a carcajada suelta, bajo la mirada de una cada vez más enfurecida Sakura.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Me despiertas tan temprano y solo para reír delante de mí?

- **Es que… Es que ese Naruto** –dijo, aún riéndose un poco-, **ese Naruto es muy gracioso**.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué pinta Naruto en todo esto? –Preguntó Sakura, confundida.

- **Deberías haberlo visto, fue graciosísimo**.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios me estás hablando?

Intentando calmarse, Daiki inspiró y expiró largamente. Cuando estuvo totalmente recuperado, fijó su mirada en la chica que estaba delante de él, y le dijo:

- **Deberías agradecerme, dado que te estoy ayudando. Y no es muy fácil, ¿sabes? Esos dos son más tozudos que una mula.**

**- **Repito: ¿Pero de qué demonios me estás hablando?

- **Te lo diré de otro modo: Estoy ayudándote a unir a esos dos, porque a pesar de que estás haciendo un esfuerzo, tampoco es mucho, que digamos. Y se acerca un momento muy importante en la vida de los chicos, por eso lo hago.**

- ¿Un momento importante? ¿A qué te refieres?

**- Tiene que ver con una misión que aceptaréis hoy. Sólo una cosa más, ten cuidado, yo no voy a estar ayudándote siempre, no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo –**y desapareció, dejando a una Sakura muy confundida, que ya parecía que se estaba haciendo costumbre, vamos.

- ¡E-espera! –Pero su petición cayó en oídos sordos.

Rechinando los dientes, Sakura se apresuró a quitarse el pijama y a ponerse su ropa. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? ¿No era Daiki una especie de Dios o algo así? Negando con la cabeza, Sakura desechó esas ideas de su mente, ya se lo preguntaría cuando lo volviese a ver. Ahora mismo lo único que tenía que preocuparla era la supuesta importante misión que iban a coger hoy y que marcaría un hito en la vida de sus amigos. ¿Pero como podía ser eso? Si las misiones que les encargaban eran de lo más sencillas. Seguro que ese niño-fantasma-Dios se había confundido.

Se puso delante de su tocador, y por algún motivo se sorprendió al verse. ¿No se supone que debía tener el pelo corto…? No, no, pero si siempre, desde que se enteró que a Sasuke-kun le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo, lo había llevado así. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Con rapidez, se peinó el sedoso cabello, aunque no consiguió quitarse la sensación de comezón que tenía en la boca del estómago. Entonces arrojó el peine a un lado con violencia, y se tapó la cara con las manos, conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Y ahora por qué se supone que estaba llorando? Era una completa estúpida.

- Sakura, cariño, el desayuno está listo –habló su madre, al otro lado de la puerta.

- Ya… ya voy mamá.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo rara, ¿quieres que entre y que charlemos un poco? – Le preguntó su madre, con un tono preocupado.

-¡N-no! En serio mamá estoy bien, es solo… es solo que creo que estoy un poco resfriada. Solo eso.

- Muy bien. Entonces te prepararé un té, te espero abajo, no te tardes.

- Vale.

Bueno, ya era hora de dejar de hacer el idiota. Se secó las lágrimas que no habían llegado a caer con la mano y cogió su armamento ninja, si Daiki llevaba razón, al parecer iba a necesitarlo. Mejor prevenir que curar. Se serenó, y abrió la puerta de su habitación, bajando a la cocina para desayunar.

…

Mientras caminaban a la oficina del Hokage, Sakura maldijo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, además de a ese estúpido crío. Una misión importante, le dijo. Un momento en las vidas de sus amigos que los marcaría, le dijo. ¡Y una mierda! Lo único que habían hecho era capturar a un estúpido gato llamado Tigre y que llevaba un lacito en una oreja, que se había escapado. Aunque cuando vio como lo trataba su dueña, no pudo evitar sentir lástima hacia el pobre gato.

-"No me extraña que intentara escaparse"-pensó.

Y por eso, cuando el Hokage les presentó a un viejo constructor de puentes al que tenían que escoltar hasta su país de origen, no hizo caso del vuelco que dio su corazón.

_Porque no se puede eludir al destino._

…

..

.

_**Sandra-CC**, creo que tienes razón, espero que no te moleste que haya utilizado tu frase para corregir el último capítulo. En este no hay ni una sola gotita, ¡lo prometo!_

_**Yu-kun**, ¡me encanta! A partir de ahora te llamaré siempre así n.n_

_Y **Chiidory**, sí, la verdad es que subo los capítulos bastante rápido, es que es mi primer fic y estoy un poco emocionada con la idea. Bueno, un poco no, muchísimo._

_¡Gracias por los comentarios y por leer mi fic! Espero que con este capítulo se vea cuál es su dirección. No iba a pasarme inventando misiones tontas durante toooda la historia, solo quería que las relaciones se afianzasen un poco._


	9. Ya no hay vuelta atrás

**Cap. 9**

"_**Aquel que no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla"**_

Un cielo azul. Un frondoso bosque de altos árboles verdes. Un pequeño riachuelo de aguas límpidas. Y un pequeño camino que atravesaba la arboleda.

El mundo es enorme, e inexplorado en su mayoría, pero en aquel momento dos ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla no podían estar en más desacuerdo. El mundo no es enorme, el mundo es un pañuelo. Pues allí estaban sus presas, caminando tranquilamente por la senda del bosque, sin saber lo que les esperaba. Casi había resultado demasiado fácil.

Se ocultaban de las miradas ajenas en las copas de los árboles, uno de ellos subido en la espalda del otro, observando, acechando, esperando el mejor momento para atacar. Mediante un jutsu extraño, se transformaron en agua y esperaron en un tramo del camino a que el grupo pasara, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Un viejo con pinta de borracho, dos niños, una niña y un hombre adulto. Se alejaron del charco, sin sospechar nada. Ese fue el momento que los ninjas no dudaron en aprovechar. Con rapidez, se deshicieron de su apariencia líquida, y con un silencioso y veloz movimiento se separaron y rodearon al hombre adulto con una larga cadena serrada que llevaban atada cada uno a un brazo.

-¿Pero qué…?

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de acabar la pregunta. Ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, los dos ninjas tiraron de la cadena y el hombre cayó despedazado al suelo, bajo una lluvia de sangre. Sin dejarles a los otros recuperarse de la impresión, acorralaron al que parecía el más débil de todos, un pequeño niño rubio.

- Dos menos -le susurraron, dándolo ya por muerto.

-"¡Estúpido dobe!"- Pensó Sasuke, viéndolo en aquella situación.

Al ver la parálisis del otro, actuó con rapidez. Metió una mano en su bolsillo, y sacó varios kunais, lanzándolos hacia la larga cadena, que acabó clavada en un árbol cercano. Entonces Sasuke, sin dejarles reaccionar, saltó y con decisión, agarró los brazos que estaban aún estaban unidos a aquella cadena, para después darles una patada en la cara a cada uno, haciéndolos caer. Mientras tanto Naruto solo podía observar sin hacer nada. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Una cosa era oír sobre batallas y otra cosa era vivirlas. No sabía que hacer. Así que cuando los de la Niebla se soltaron de su agarre y uno de ellos fue a por él, siguió clavado en el sitio, paralizado.

¡ZAS!

Y se acabó la pelea. Kakashi-sensei apareció, bajo la mirada aliviada de los demás, y capturó a los dos ninjas, a los que cargó como si no fueran más que unos críos rebeldes, mientras estos no paraban de dar patadas al aire. Resulta que había hecho la técnica del cambiazo y no le había pasado nada.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás herido, cobardica?

Rojo de furia, Naruto se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre Sasuke, pero la voz de su maestro, seria, lo hizo claudicar.

- No es momento de peleas, Naruto. Tenemos que sacarte el veneno que las garras de estos tipos te dejaron en esa herida –le replicó, señalando la mano de Naruto.

Naruto se miró la mano, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, tenía un corte en el dorso. Kakashi ató a los ninjas en un árbol, y empezó a interrogar al anciano que escoltaban, Tazuna, sobre porqué unos ninjas de esa clase los había atacado si se suponía que esta era una misión de nivel C, es decir, en la que no participan otros ninjas y lo más peligroso sería encontrarse con algunos bandidos o ladrones.

Sakura observaba todo esto blanca de la impresión. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué sentía como si todo esto ya lo hubiera vivido? Se abrazó a sí misma, para controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y respiraba con dificultad. Con la vista levemente nublada, podía ver como Kakashi le explicaba a Naruto que tenían que volver a la Villa para extraerle el veneno de la herida.

-"No aceptará"-pensó, como en una especie de premonición.

En efecto, Naruto no lo aceptó, pues él mismo se extrajo el veneno con un kunai, jurando que él iba a proteger al viejo, que la misión seguía adelante.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta acción, todos excepto Sakura, que por algún motivo ya se imaginaba que haría algo así. Fijó su mirada en el suelo, mientras Kakashi le vendaba la mano al rubio.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Miró boquiabierta al chico que le había hecho la pregunta, Sasuke. Su rostro era tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero si le había hecho la pregunta era que o realmente era una persona importante para él, o tenía un aspecto lo suficientemente horrible como para preocuparlo, lo cual era alarmante.

- Y-yo… -genial, ahora resultaba que era tartaja.

-¿Tú también estás herida Sakura-chan?

- No, no, estoy bien, de verdad.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Ya te he dicho que sí pesado!

Naruto retrocedió un poco al ver la mirada furiosa de la chica. Lo mejor sería no enfadarla más. Sakura, por su parte, pensó que el rubio era estúpido, ¿cómo iba a estar herida, si ni siquiera había participado en la pelea? Se dedicó a observar, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido. Era igual que el torpe de Naruto, ella también se había quedado paralizada.

…

Mientras se deslizaban sobre el agua del mar, en una pequeña balsa, Kakashi pensó en las palabras de Tazuna. Así que Gatô ¿eh? Bueno, bueno, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante. Seguramente el nivel de la misión ya habría aumentado a "B". Era increíble que uno de los hombres más ricos se interesara en un pequeño país insular. Por otra parte, esto lo favorecía, dado que controlaba todas las rutas marítimas del país, que este necesitaba para sobrevivir. No le extrañaba que estuvieran tan desesperados por construir un puente que uniera la isla con el continente, así el poder de Gatô caería en picado.

-¡Es enorme! –gritó Naruto al ver el gigantesco puente aún sin terminar.

-¡Shhhh! Calla, si nos descubren estamos muertos –le susurró con furia el remero al inconsciente chico.

Este se tapó la boca con las manos, con gesto avergonzado. Siguieron avanzando, hasta que se toparon con la orilla. Allí desembarcaron, y se despidieron del malhumorado remero. Después de caminar un rato, de pronto, Sakura y Kakashi sintieron una especie de escalofrío.

- ¡Al suelo! –gritó el maestro, aunque Sakura ya se había agachado y arrastrando con ella a sus amigos unas décimas de segundo antes de que el otro gritara.

Con horror, atisbaron como una enorme espada pasaba volando por donde unos segundos antes estaban sus cabezas. Levantaron la mirada, y descubrieron a un ninja de aspecto muy siniestro subido encima de la espada, que estaba clavada en el tronco de un árbol.

Naruto rió emocionado al verlo. En esta ocasión el que se quedaría en ridículo no sería él, si no el teme. Dio un paso, pero una mano se lo impidió. Era Sakura, que observaba toda la escena con ojos asustados.

_**- Vaya, vaya… Si tenemos aquí a Zabuza Momochi, el cobardica de la Villa de la Niebla.**_

- Vaya, vaya… Si tenemos aquí a Zabuza Momochi, el cobardica de la Villa de la Niebla –se mofó Kakashi.

-"¿Eh?" –pensó una Sakura cada vez más asustada. ¿Era cosa suya o acababa de oír lo mismo dos veces? Aunque la primera vez la voz de Kakashi-sensei sonó como distorsionada.

_**- Haceos a un lado. Me estorbáis. Éste no es como los demás.**_

- Haceos a un lado. Me estorbáis. Éste no es como los demás –les ordenó el maestro a sus alumnos.

Vale, era oficial, Sakura estaba realmente acojonada. Además de que oía la voz de su sensei dos veces y distorsionada, juraría que ahora también veía doble, y que el primer Kakasshi, un poco borroso y difuminado, se movía unos segundos antes de que el verdadero lo hiciera, imitando los movimientos del otro.

-"¡¿Pero qué está pasando?"-gritó mentalmente la niña, agarrándose la cabeza, que le parecía que estaba a punto de estallar.

_**- No sois rivales para él. ¡Dejádmelo a mí!**_

- No sois rivales para él. ¡Dejádmelo a mí!

_Continuará…_

…

..

.

_**Yu-kun**, admito que la idea de que Daiki fuera un alien no se me había pasado por la cabeza, así que lamento decepcionarte, pero no, no es una alien. Eso sí, sobre las otras posibilidades… ¡No prometo nada! Y sobre la reacción de Naruto… Puede que la ponga en el siguiente cap… ¡Pero sigo sin prometer nada!_

_**Chiidory**,** kennich **y** Moon-9215**, ¡gracias por seguir mi fic! Espero que este cap, aunque no es de Humor, os haya gustado, aunque aún esté un poco verde en narrar ese tipo de cosas._

_Y **Sandra-CC**, me alegro que no te molestara. Y sobre el sueño de Naruto… La verdad es que fue una de las cosas que me resultó más fácil escribir de todo el fic. ¡A lo mejor le pongo más escenas de ese tipo! Pero sólo a lo mejor, que conste. n.n_


	10. Algo peligroso

**Cap. 10**

"_**Algo peligroso"**_

_**- Se acabó.**_

- Se acabó. –Dijo Kakashi, apretando su kunai contra el cuello de Zabuza, impidiendo que se moviera.

Sasuke miraba asombrado a su maestro. Él tenía el Sharingan… ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Sólo los miembros del clan Uchiha podían poseerlo. Lo había usado para vencer a ese tal Zabuza de la Niebla, copiando sus movimientos. Ahora entendía porqué ese tipo lo había llamado Kakashi, el del Sharingan. Dio un paso atrás, y sin querer tropezó con Sakura, que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Sakura…?

La chica no respondió. Sasuke iba a ponerle una mano en el hombro y obligarla a que lo mirara, pero se dio la vuelta al escuchar el repentino grito de Naruto.

_**- ¡Eso era una copia!**_

-¡Eso era una copia!

Y se encontró a un Kakashi volando por los aires, al parecer de una patada. Este cayó en el lago de al lado del camino, hundiéndose.

_**- Eres tan patético Hatake…**_

- Eres tan patético Hatake…-dijo Zabuza, antes de colocarse detrás de él y, mediante un jutsu, encerrarlo en una esfera de agua.

_**-¡Intentar huir por el agua ha sido un gran error! ¡Te tengo en mi poder, no lograrás escapar de la prisión que te he construido!**_

-¡Intentar huir por el agua ha sido un gran error! ¡Te tengo en mi poder, no lograrás escapar de la prisión que te he construido!

Sakura se tensó al oír lo dicho por Zabuza. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, y miró a Naruto, esperando. Sin moverse, observó como Zabuza creaba un clon de agua que usó para golpear al chico. Siguió son moverse cuando Kakashi, desde su prisión, les ordenó que huyeran, porque no eran rivales para un ninja como él. Y siguió sin moverse cuando Naruto, en un acto terriblemente valiente o terriblemente estúpido, atacó al clon de agua para recuperar su cinta, que se le había caído cuando le habían golpeado.

_**-¡Soy un ninja de la Hoja! ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el próximo Hokage de mi Villa! ¡Te derrotaré tío feo!**_

-¡Soy un ninja de la Hoja! ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage de mi Villa! ¡Te derrotaré tío feo!

Ahora sí que reaccionó. Naruto planeaba atacar a ese monstruo… No, no iba a dejar que eso ocurriese. Se levantó rápidamente, pero cuando iba a agarrar a ese torpe, todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Con espanto se dio cuenta de que lo que parecían ser unas enormes garras llenas de escamas o algo parecido la tenían atrapada. Emitió un grito ahogado. Miró a sus compañeros, para que la ayudasen, pero ninguno estaba mirando en su dirección. Al parecer Naruto había ideado una estrategia para vencer al enemigo, y el viejo tampoco parecía darse cuenta de nada.

-¡Chic…!

Otra garra más había aparecido y le había tapado la boca. ¿Cuantos bichos había detrás de ella? Aterrorizada, notó como los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas de impotencia y terror.

**- No debes interferir. Ellos deben resolver esto por sí mismos.**

¿Daiki? Sakura quiso girar la cabeza para verlo, pero el otro no le dejó, sujetándola más fuerte.

-"Seguro que por eso no se han dado cuenta de cómo estoy…"-se dijo Sakura, un poco embotada-"Al parecer soy la única que puede verlo."

Eso respondía a una pregunta, pero ¿por qué Daiki podía tocarla si la otra vez que ella lo intentó lo atravesó como si él fuera un fantasma? Y, ¿no se supone que era un niño de más o menos su tamaño? ¿De dónde salían esas garras tan espantosas? A pesar de que Sakura sabía que el ¿niño? podía leerle la mente, el otro no contestó. Aprisionada como estaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar como Naruto y Sasuke obligaban a Zabuza a deshacer la prisión de agua que envolvía a Kakashi, gracias a una inteligente estratagema.

Ya está, se acabó, se dijo. Pero Daiki no la soltó. Al contrario, la agarró con más fuerza. Los dos ninjas de élite empezaron a luchar. Zabuza atacó a Kakashi con un enorme dragón de agua, pero se sorprendió al ver que su técnica era bloqueada por otra lanzada por Kakashi… Exactamente igual a la que había lanzado él, provocando una enorme ola que barrió a los que estaban el la orilla del lago y a Naruto, que estaba dentro del lago. Kakashi siguió imitando los movimientos del otro, hasta que llegó un momento en que Zabuza creyó que el del Sharingan podía leerle la mente. Frustrado, se dispuso a lanzar la técnica final, pero Kakashi se le adelantó, haciendo el jutsu que él mismo se proponía hacer, lanzando a Zabuza varios metros, hasta que chocó contra un árbol con un ruido sordo.

_-**¡¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro?**_

-¡¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro? –Con los ojos muy abiertos, Zabuza miró aterrorizado a Kakashi. Al oír esto, Sakura se dijo con una mueca: "Pues ya somos dos."

_**- Pues sí… Y veo que vas a morir.**_

- Pues sí… Y veo que vas a morir.

Nada más decir esto, unas agujas lanzadas desde quién sabe dónde se incrustaron en el cuello del ninja, que cayó al suelo como un tronco, sin apenas gracia. Los chicos miraron con estupor al chico con máscara que había aparecido de repente, y que parecía que había lanzado esas agujas. Kakashi se materializó al lado del cuerpo inerte del espadachín, y comprobó que, en efecto, estaba muerto. Con suspicacia, miró al de la máscara, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que sus alumnos.

_- **Eres un ANBU de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla…**_

**- **Eres un ANBU de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla…

La verdad es que Sakura empezaba a cansarse de oír siempre lo mismo, y por no decir nada de que cuando alguien se movía, veía como una especie de doble difuminado lo hacía antes que él, lo que le acusaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Además, la fuerza con la que le sujetaba ese bicho (porque ya no sabía como llamarlo) no ayudaba nada. Estaba segura de que le había rasgado la ropa.

De pronto, Sakura sintió como Daiki la dejaba en el suelo con suavidad. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que la había levantado. Iba a girar la cabeza, pero al recordar el aspecto que tenían las garras de Daiki, prefirió no hacerlo. No quería darse la vuelta y ver a un enorme monstruo con varios brazos saliéndole del cuerpo. Era suficientemente horrible imaginarlo. En vez de esto, miró con tranquilidad como el ANBU cogía el cadáver y desaparecía.

-"El cuerpo de un ninja es una mina de información, por eso se lo ha llevado"-supo, aunque no sabía cómo.

Sakura se mareó de pronto, y todo su mundo empezó a dar vueltas. Con un golpe seco, se desplomó en el suelo, pero al ver como su maestro había caído al mismo tiempo que ella, lo único que pudo hacer, a pesar de lo agotada que estaba emocionalmente y de su horrible dolor se cabeza, fue reír. Rió y rió hasta quedarse sin aliento, y sus compañeros también, al percatarse de lo absurdo de la situación. Hatake Kakashi, uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, se hallaba en el suelo, en una posición más bien dudosa.

-"Ojalá tuviera una cámara"-deseó interiormente Sakura, antes de desvanecerse.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Todos fueron junto a ella, pasando del pobre Kakashi, que no se podía mover. Sakura estaba en el suelo, con una sonrisa en la cara, aparentemente dormida. Naruto suspiró de alivio. Al parecer solo se había dormido por culpa del cansancio o algo así

- Siento haberos metido en este lío. ¡Vamos! ¡Podéis descansar en mi casa! –exclamó Tazuna, aún riendo.

- ¡Sí! –gritó Naruto, contento, llevando a Sakura sobre su espalda, y dejando llevar Sasuke a Kakashi, que debía pesar el doble que él.

- Estúpido Naruto -rumió Sasuke, enfurruñado.

- Vamos, vamos, no te alteres tanto Sasuke, que no soy tan pesado.

Sin embargo el chico le dedicó una mirada furiosa que lo hizo callar. Estos críos…


	11. No dejes que esto te derrumbe

_Después de una serie de accidentes… como estropear el horno y quemarme, inundar la casa, romper la mayoría de la vajilla de la boda de mis padres (y todo eso en un solo día). Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap. Todo gracias a mis padres, que se lo tomaron muy bien. Me dijeron: "Solo te queda incendiar la casa, hija…"_

**Cap. 10**

"_**No dejes que esto te derrumbe"**_

_-¡Despierta Sasuke! ¡Espabila de una condenada vez!_

_- Sí… Llevo un buen rato despierto. Despierto del estúpido sueño que tenía en el que mi futuro consistía en vivir junto a compañeros como vosotros… atontados por la idea de la paz._

_-¡Sas…!_

_- Por eso me marcho de la villa… ¡Por eso busco más poder!_

_El futuro… El futuro ya no tiene sueños que ofrecerme._

_Todos mis sueños… se quedaron en el pasado._

-¡Naruto!

Abrió los ojos. Notaba las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Sasuke estaba encima de él, mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Estás llorando baka?

-¡Cállate!

Sentándose de pronto, se lo quitó de encima. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con las manos, y miró furioso a su acompañante como si él fuera el culpable de haberlo visto… _vulnerable_. El otro lo miró inexpresivo.

- Solo venía a decirte que Sakura ya ha despertado. Se fue a dar un paseo.

- ¿Y tú la dejaste ir sola?

- No me mires así. También es ninja, aunque no lo parezca. Sabrá cuidarse ella solita.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue, dejando a Naruto en la solitaria habitación. Naruto oyó el portazo que dio, y sus pisadas alejándose del cuarto. Esto no era propio de él… Que sueño, ¿o debería decir pesadilla?, más raro había tenido. Incluso llegó a sentir como su corazón se desgarraba. Solo por unas pocas palabras de ese bastardo. Más que idiota.

Se levantó del futón. Estaba en uno de los cuartos de la casa del viejo Tazuna, había ido allí después de que éste se lo ofreciera. Suponía que Kakashi aún no había despertado, si no Sasuke se lo habría dicho. Miró por la ventana. Hoy hacía un día inusualmente bonito.

…

Y eso era en lo último que pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba por la senda del bosque. La luz del Sol se colaba entre el ramaje y las hojas de los interminables árboles, dejando grandes zonas en penumbra y otras iluminadas. Una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente, y se podía oír el lejano murmullo de una corriente de agua.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, si una hora o solamente unos pocos minutos, pero no le importaba. Sólo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido con Zabuza, y en lo que iba a suceder después. La batalla del puente. Sasuke-kun herido. Zabuza y Haku muertos. Y a continuación en como la había sujetado Daiki, impidiendo que se moviera y que cambiara algo de lo que había visto.

-"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí si no me va a dejar hacer nada? ¿Por qué me está haciendo pasar por esto cuando me va a detener cuando intente hacer algo?" –empezó a golpear un árbol con los puños, dejando enormes marcas en el tronco- "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí?"

Apoyó las manos en el árbol destrozado, dejándose caer de rodillas en la hierba. El agua surcó sus mejillas, y fue a parar a su vestido, mojándolo. Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, pero no le importó.

- Déjame en paz Naruto, ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie.

**- Yo no soy Naruto.**

Sakura se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se puso de pie. Allí estaba el causante de todos sus problemas, ese estúpido con apariencia de crío de doce años.

**- Lamento si te hice llorar. No era esa mi intenc…**

Un puño contra su cara interrumpió su discurso, que lo mandó a volar un par de metros y lo estampó contra un árbol, causando una gran nube de polvo. Cuando ésta se disipó, se pudo ver como Daiki se ponía de pie como si el golpe no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. Se sacudió un poco para quitarse el polvo, y miró fijamente a Sakura, que se hallaba en el suelo, arrodillada, temblando. Daiki la miró con compasión.

- No me mires así, ¡no quiero tu lástima! ¡No quiero nada que ver contigo! ¡Vete y déjame en paz!

**- Escúchame Sakura, todo tiene su explicación…**

-¡No quiero oírla! Eres un completo imbécil. Me haces esto y ni siquiera me explicas porqué. ¡Ya no sé quién soy! ¿Soy la Sakura del futuro o la del pasado? Ya no sé… Ya no sé cómo diablos tengo que actuar. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo la mayoría de las veces, como si hubiera dos personas dentro de mí. ¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡Devuélveme a mi antiguo yo!

**- No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes.**

-¡No! ¡No lo sé! Ya no sé nada… Y-ya no sé nada…

Daiki se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras ésta temblaba bajo los violentos sollozos. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros. Al ver que no ponía ninguna resistencia, le levantó la cabeza, para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

**- Lo siento Sakura, lo siento mucho. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría. Pensé que nada más llevarte al pasado lo recordarías todo, pero no fue así. **

- Ni siquiera estoy segura de cuáles son mis recuerdos y cuáles no…

**- Todos son tuyos, tú eres Sakura y nada más. Simplemente Sakura** -la miró con suavidad-.** Me equivoqué, pero no volverá a ocurrir. He intentado ayudarte, pero tienes razón, tú eres la que tienes que decidir cuál es la opción correcta **–cerró los ojos-.** La verdad, la verdad es que creo que me extralimité un poco, sobre todo con Naruto. No creo que hacerle experimentar esa pesadilla fuera una buena idea **–soltó una risita-.** Aunque no me arrepiento sobre lo del sueño.**

-¿De qué estás hablando?

**- No importa, no te preocupes** –negó con la cabeza-.** Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y confíes en mí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?**

Como respuesta Sakura cerró los ojos rápidamente. Daiki sólo pudo sonreír con ternura. Con delicadeza, le puso una mano sobre el pelo, acariciándolo, y en un fugaz movimiento, la besó levemente en los labios.

Sakura descubrió sus ojos verdes. Pero no por el beso, si no por la sucesión de imágenes que desfilaban por su mente.

Daiki observó impertérrito como Sakura se retorcía en el suelo, jadeando, como si le faltara el aire. Emitía suaves sollozos mientras temblaba violentamente y la vegetación de a su alrededor empezaba a secarse y a adquirir un apagado tono marrón, al tiempo que los temblores de ella se volvían más fuertes.

Pronto, se quedó quieta. Con dificultad, se quedó a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, y se fue levantando lentamente. Daiki seguía observando todo esto imperturbable. Sakura se miró, estaba toda manchada de tierra, y estaba segura de que los lagrimones le habían dejado grandes y visibles surcos sobre la cara sucia y llena de tierra. Tendría que lavarse la cara en el río para que no descubrieran que había estado llorando.

- Gracias –murmuró quedamente.

Daiki asintió, y contempló como la chica se iba cabizbaja, como si tuviera un gran peso sobre los hombros. Incluso cuando ésta desapareció, siguió allí, sintiendo la brisa sobre su rostro, el movimiento de los árboles, el sonido de los habitantes del bosque. Cerrando los ojos, susurró al viento:

**- Te escogí a ti, Sakura, porque eres la más fuerte. Sasuke se habría vuelto a hundir en la oscuridad, y Naruto al final acabaría descubriéndolo todo, no sabe actuar. Pero sé que tú podrás soportarlo. No dejes que esto te derrumbe.**

Y nada más decir esto, se desvaneció. Y el bosque se quedó quieto durante unos instantes, para luego seguir actuando con normalidad, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada…

_Continuará…_

…

..

.

_Err… Pues… ¡Uf! A mí las adivinanzas se me dan fatal. Vamos a ver… (Si es una estupidez no te lo tomes a mal **Yu-kun **XD):_

_¿Era una pistola de agua?_

_¿El tipo era un atracador?_

_¿El cliente tenía hipo?_

_Ay… No tengo ni idea…_


	12. Un entrenamiento especial

**Cap. 12**

"_**Un entrenamiento… especial"**_

- No me puedo creer que Zabuza esté vivo –rió Naruto-. Estoy muy contento. Seguro que cuando Sakura se entere va a alucinar en colores.

-¿Y porqué se supone que estás contento idiota? –preguntó Sasuke, mirándolo con suficiencia- ¿Es que piensas que tú puedes derrotarle? Entonces eres más dobe de lo que yo creía.

-¡Cállate bastardo!

- Calmaos los dos, sobre todo tú Naruto. Cuando llegue Sakura se lo diremos y os llevaré al bosque para un entrenamiento especial –pronunció Kakashi.

-¿Entrenamiento especial, ttebayo? –miró ilusionado Naruto a su maestro-. ¿Me vas a enseñar alguna técnica nue…?

Le interrumpió el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, por donde se asomó Sakura. Se acercaron a ella mientras ésta se quitaba las sandalias ninja.

-¡Sakura-chan, qué bueno que has llegado! Tenemos algo qu… -vaciló Naruto-. Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué? –movió la cabeza, despejándose-. Ah, eso. Sí, estoy bien –terminó, componiendo una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

La miraron un poco dudosos. Tenía la ropa un poco rasgada y sucia, con manchas de barro tanto por delante como por detrás, y el pelo un poco despeinado. Además, parecía que tenía algunas hojas enredadas entre la cabellera.

- He estado… explorando el bosque y… bueno, este es el resultado –continuó, sin despegar esa sonrisa de la cara.

- Sí tú dices que no ha pasado nada, así será –le dijo Kakashi-. Ahora que estás aquí tenemos que decirte algo.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡No te lo vas a creer Sakura-chan! ¡Es Zabuza! ¡Está vivo!

- Ah…

Sasuke empezó a prestarle atención a Sakura. No parecía que estuviera muy sorprendida, más bien parecía que ya lo sabía. Tal vez ella fuera más inteligente de lo que suponía.

- No pareces muy sorprendida por la noticia Sakura, ¿es que ya lo sabías? –la interrogó el sensei.

-Yo… pues mientras paseaba se me ocurrió y bueno… -soltó una risita nerviosa-, parece que vosotros habéis confirmado mis sospechas.

-Hum. Creo que al único bobo al que no se le había ocurrido es a Naruto –le lanzó una pulla Sasuke al otro chico.

-¡Si serás…!

Empezaron a pelearse. Bueno, más bien Naruto lanzaba puñetazos a Sasuke que éste evitaba sin ningún problema, con una sonrisilla petulante dibujada en los labios.

Sakura apretó los puños mientras su maestro suspiraba con resignación. Le había costado controlar todo ese hervidero de emociones en ebullición que tenía en el pecho. Pero al ver como Sasuke y Naruto peleaban, ya no pudo más. Se aproximó a ellos rápidamente, y en un ágil movimiento, le lazó una bofetada al chico moreno, que le hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Los dos chicos y el maestro se quedaron patidifusos. ¿Sakura acababa de pegar a Sasuke? ¡¿Sakura acababa de pegar a su Sasuke-kun? ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco!

- Y-yo… Lo siento Sasuke –y sin decir más, se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto que les habían ofrecido en la casa. Una vez dentro, cerró bruscamente la puerta y se quedó apoyada en ella, con los ojos cerrados.

Se puso una mano en el pecho, intentando tranquilizarse. Respiró hondamente varias veces, hasta que sus jadeos remitieron un poco. No llores, no llores, no paraba de repetirse, no llores, no llores. Y funcionó.

-"Tú puedes Sakura"-se convenció a sí misma-. "Puedes cambiarlo todo. Tienes una oportunidad."

Se puso una mano en la sien y empezó a pensar. Primero debía evitar que Zabuza y Haku murieran, eso lo tenía claro. Por lo que pasó al final en el puente no parecía que el espadachín fuera en verdad tan mal tipo. A lo mejor si lograban convencer a Haku de que se uniera a ellos incluso podían conseguir que ellos dos se aliaran con Konoha. Y eso sería una gran ventaja para la pronta invasión de Orochimaru. Orochimaru… ¿Cómo iba a hacer ella para impedir que marcara a Sasuke? Sacudió la cabeza. Le estaban empezando a latir las sienes, mejor pensaba en eso después. Aún había tiempo.

-"Aún hay tiempo…"-suspiró mentalmente la chica-."Aún hay tiempo y todo te lo debo a ti, Daiki. Seas quien seas, gracias, muchas gracias."

…

Todavía recuperándose de la impresión que les había causado ver a Sakura pegar a Sasuke, los chicos caminaban detrás de su sensei por el bosque. Éste los llevó hasta un pequeño claro y les declaró cual era el entrenamiento que les había prometido: subir a los árboles.

-¿Subir a los árboles? ¡Pero si eso ya lo sabemos hacer, ttebayo!

- Pero no de la manera en la que yo lo hago.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron asombrados como su sensei subía por el tronco del árbol ¡caminando!, aunque el último no lo demostraba tanto. Cuando Kakashi llegó a la primera rama, se apoyó boca abajo en ella.

-¡Como mola! –exclamó Naruto.

- Sí, ¿verdad? –Kakashi sonrió-. Controlar vuestro chakra puede facilitaros mucho las cosas.

-¿Chakra? Esa palabra me suena…

-¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes lo que es el chakra? –preguntó el sensei.

- No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei –dijo Sakura-, yo se lo explico.

- Sí, todo tuyo Sakura.

…

Naruto jadeaba mientras intentaba escalar el árbol. Incluso después de la explicación de Sakura sobre el chakra, y después de su otra explicación sobre como concentrarse, aún se le hacía difícil. Miró el árbol de Sasuke.

-"¡Mierda!" –pensó- "Ese bastardo va más adelantado que yo" –miró con decisión el tronco de su árbol-"!Voy a hacer que muerda el polvo!"

Al mismo tiempo que Sasuke, empezó a subir por el árbol. Sonrió cuando, habiendo superado su anterior marca, Sasuke lo miró, aún en el árbol, y se sorprendió al ver que le seguía pisando los talones. Los dos empezaron a tambalearse al mismo tiempo, y siendo Naruto el que peor equilibrio tenía, y estando tan cerca Sasuke, ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir. Naruto se agarró a Sasuke para no caerse y éste perdió el equilibrio ante la carga extra. Cayeron en el suelo con un golpe sordo, Naruto debajo y Sasuke arriba.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber en qué estabas pensando pedazo energúmeno?

Aún un poco aturdido Naruto fijó la mirada en el Sasuke furioso que tenía encima suya, y que no podía soltarse porque aún lo tenía agarrado. E inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-"Es igual… -tragó hondo-, es igual que en ese estúpido sueño."

A estas alturas ya estaba rojo como la grana. Sasuke lo miró un poco confundido.

-"¿Y ahora qué le pasa a éste?"

Esperó a que el otro lo soltara, pero no parecía que tuviera ninguna intención de hacerlo. Notaba el corazón de Naruto latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, y como si lo correspondiera, el suyo también empezó a latir igual de rápido, al tiempo que la sangre se le subía a la cara. Por algún motivo, no podía moverse, y ahora que se daba cuenta, llevaba un buen rato mirando fijamente los labios del otro, incluso podía notar como su respiración le golpeaba el rostro. Y eso le causó un estremecimiento y le obligó a apoyarse con los antebrazos en la hierba. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban más cerca incluso de lo que estaban antes.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, los dos cerraron los ojos a la vez, mientras sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más. El corazón de Sasuke revoloteó en su pecho, y el estómago de Naruto parecía que estaba criando mariposas. Mas cerca, ya casi…

-¡Ahhh…!

Naruto gritó y se alejó de un salto de Sasuke. Había oído un ruido muy cerca y había abierto los ojos automáticamente, y se había encontrado la cara del teme ese demasiado cerca de la suya. Jadeando, se colocó a varios metros del otro.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo bastardo?

-¿Yo? -Sasuke se levantó del suelo con un gruñido- ¡Pero si eras tú el que no me soltabas usuratonkachi!

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto, dattebayo!

- Me da igual lo que pienses. Me largo a otro sitio a entrenar. Molestas.

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba. Ese bastardo. Ya se iba enterar cuando descubriera que lo había superado. Ya vería ese engreído.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo quitarse el sonrojo de la cara durante un buen rato.

_Continuará…_

…

..

.

_¡Oh! ¡Me encantan ese tipo de adivinanzas **Yu-kun**!_

_Vamos a ver…_

_1º Lleva a la oveja_

_2º Vuelve_

_3º Lleva a la lechuga_

_4º Vuelve con la oveja_

_5º Lleva al lobo_

_6º Vuelve otra vez sin nada_

_7º Lleva a la oveja de nuevo_

_¡Y tenemos a un hombre muy feliz en la otra orilla con todas sus mascotas! (aunque reconozco que una lechuga es una mascota muy rara…)_

_-Mi postre favorito es el bizcocho de limón, que lo preparo yo misma. Así fue como me quemé el otro día u.u_

_Ahora me toca a mí…_

_¿Tienes mascotas? Si no es así ¿qué animal de compañía te gustaría tener? Yo tengo un gato que se llama Pucky, lo adoro._

_**Sandra-CC,** tienes razón, mis padres también se lo preguntan. Incluso cuando yo tenía cuatro años los médicos les dijeron que yo era un milagro médico…_


	13. Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue

**Cap. 13**

"_**Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue"**_

La luna ascendía por el cielo en la noche oscura y sin estrellas. Una ligera niebla cubría una pequeña ciudad en el lejano País de la Ola, y los animales se guarecían en sus madrigueras evitando el frío ambiente del crepúsculo.

En una pequeña casita a las afueras de la ciudad, donde sus habitantes dormían tranquilamente, una sombra se deslizó por el piso sin hacer suido. Con cuidado, abrió una puerta que comunicaba la habitación de los huéspedes con el pasillo, y salió fuera, intentando no despertar a las personas que dormían allí, en los futones. Salió fuera de la casa con el máximo sigilo, su figura se recortaba contra la oscuridad de la noche, apenas sin verse. Allí cerca, en donde el bosque comenzaba, se detuvo y miró atrás. Nadie la había seguido, bien. Reanudó su marcha a través de la arboleda, saltando de árbol en árbol, como un ninja.

Después de un largo rato, divisó entre la vegetación una extraña y enorme cabaña. Tenía forma triangular, y se levantaba en el aire, sostenida por un largo árbol al que le habían despojado de todas sus ramas. Largas cuerdas iban desde todos los puntos de la cabaña y la amarraban a árboles próximos, y una pasarela en espiral comunicaba la cabaña con el suelo. Todo un despliegue de ostentación y fanfarronería. Desde luego era seguro que esa cabaña sólo había sido construida con el único motivo de presumir. Era totalmente innecesaria.

La rodeó buscando el mejor sitio para poder entrar sin ser vista. Encontró una pequeña ventana entreabierta en un lateral del edificio. Sonrió. Utilizando sus manos y sus pies, escaló por la pared de madera entretejida. Definitivamente, alguien debería haberle dicho a Gatô que esa construcción no tenía mucho futuro. Hasta un niño de cinco años habría encontrado asidero para poder escalar.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, logró encaramarse a la ventana. Había ocultado perfectamente su chakra, estaba segura de que nadie podría descubrirla. Se había asegurado de no dejar ni un rastro. Apoyó las manos en el cristal, e intentó levantar la ventana. Mierda. Parecía que estaba atascada. Poniendo más fuerza en los brazos, al final acabó por levantar la ventana con un golpe sordo. Escuchó unos instantes para ver si el ruido que había provocado había despertado a alguien, pero parecía que ese no era el caso. Suspirando de alivio, entró en la habitación. Oh Dios. Ya entendía porqué estaba la ventana abierta. Era el cuarto de baño de los hombres. Qué asco.

Procurando no pisar mucho, ni tampoco mirar, se dirigió con cuidado hacia la puerta. Se asomó y vigiló los pasillos durante un rato. Bien, parecía que todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Podía ser que Gatô fuera todo un magnate, pero la seguridad de su casa era una mierda. Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, sintiéndose aliviada de haber abandonado aquel lugar, hasta llegar a una puerta ricamente decorada. Si sus sentidos no la engañaban, allí dentro estaba Gatô, el causante de todos los problemas de aquel país. Entornó los ojos, deslizó la puerta y entró en la habitación, y al instante una sombra se abatió sobre ella, cayendo las dos en el suelo alfombrado sin hacer mucho ruido.

Sakura notó algo agudo que le presionaba el cuello, y se quitó a su opresor de encima de un fuerte empujón. Un poco mareada, intentó situarse. Alguien la había atacado. ¿Pero cómo? Si ella se había encargado de no dejar ni el más mínimo rastro de chakra. Dejó sus cavilaciones al notar el fuerte instinto asesino que desprendía su asaltante. Se apresuró a esquivar el golpe que le dirigía.

Frustrada por no conseguir su objetivo, le dio un certero golpe a su enemigo que lo empujó varios metros hasta que chocó contra la pared, y salió corriendo de la habitación al escuchar el suave quejido. Atravesó con prisas el largo comedor, escuchando con atención por si había algún signo de alarma. Al parecer había noqueado sin querer a su atacante. Maldita sea. Podía haberse quedado en el cuarto.

Miró dubitativa el pasillo por donde había venido, pensando en si debía volver o no. ¿Y si alguien los había oído? No habían hecho mucho ruido, pero los ninjas estaban entrenados para sentir ese tipo de cosas. Lo mejor sería largarse de allí cuanto antes.

Suspiró aliviada cuando abandonó el edificio. Se dispuso a retirarse de allí lo más rápidamente que pudiera, pero se tensó al sentir como algo venía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Con ágil movimiento, esquivó los proyectiles, que se clavaron a su lado, en el suelo.

-"Oh no"-se dijo Sakura-."Mierda. ¡Son agujas! ¡Es Haku!"

Envió chakra a sus pies y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Pero no pudo escapar. El otro era demasiado ágil. La cogió desprevenida y la envió al suelo. Sakura vio los destellos de la luz de la luna sobre las agujas, la iba matar. Entró en pánico.

-¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas Haku!

El chico se paró de repente. Sakura comprendió lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Se suponía que ella no sabía quién era!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con brusquedad.

- Puedo explicarlo, de verdad. Sólo… sólo no me mates. Puedo ayudarte Haku.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Y ayudarme a qué exactamente?

-Yo… -dudó antes de proseguir con decisión- yo sé lo que va pasar. Vais a morir. Los dos. Tanto tú como Zabuza.

Haku la miró inexpresivo, bueno, por lo que podía ver ella, puesto que aún llevaba la máscara. Entonces el chico se la quitó y la tiró al suelo, para mirarla bastante enfadado.

-¿Crees que me voy a creer semejante ridiculez? No intentes hacerte la graciosa conmigo, sé quién te ha enviado. Sois los de Konoha, ¿verdad?-negó con la cabeza- Lo comprendo, te dieron una misión y tú tenías que cumplirla, aunque fuera una casi suicida. Los ninjas somos simples armas. Pero da lo mismo. Morirás aquí y ahora.

Sakura miró paralizada como Haku se acercaba a ella lentamente, como si quisiera que intentara escapar. Pero ella no lo hizo. No iba a huir.

-¡Escúchame bien Haku! Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Sé quien eres en realidad. Sé lo que hizo por ti Zabuza, y el porqué lo proteges tanto. ¡Por eso tienes que escucharme! ¿Es que acaso quieres que muera?

El chico volvió a quedarse quieto y la miró, inmóvil. Sakura interpretó eso como una señal de que podía continuar hablando.

- Yo… sé que parece absurdo, pero sé cuál es el futuro –soltó una risita nerviosa al ver la mirada de sorna que le echó el otro-, no te burles, es cierto. Tú morirás intentando proteger a Zabuza de un ataque que le lanzará mi maestro, y que te atravesará el corazón. Después éste morirá a manos de los secuaces de Gatô, que os traicionarán. ¡Debes creerme! Por favor Haku, sé que eres una buena persona… Si me ayudas podemos cambiarlo, podrás evitar la muerte de Zabuza.

Haku no reaccionó. Se quedó allí mirándola un buen rato, mientras Sakura miraba aprensiva sus movimientos, por si intentaba atacarla de nuevo. No se le ocurría nada más que decir sin comprometerse a soltarle todo, y si lo hacía _segurísimo _que no la creía. Soltó un respingo al percibir un rápido movimiento del chico, que se alejó de ella con un paso suelto, dirigiéndose a la cabaña. Se quedó allí plantada, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Podía tomar eso como un "Sí, te creo"?

- Mañana por la mañana junto al lago. Sabré si has venido acompañada –y desapareció sin más.

Con las piernas temblando, Sakura se dejó caer en la hierba de rodillas. Notaba como su corazón bombeaba rápidamente en su pecho, como si intentara escapar. Aún no sabía que habría hecho si el otro no la hubiera creído, pero ahora eso ya no importaba. Tampoco sabía porqué la había creído, si hubiera estado ella en su lugar desde luego que no habría creído una historia tan tonta y que no se sostenía.

Sonrió, contenta. ¡Lo estaba haciendo! ¡Estaba cambiando las cosas! Ya vería si había sido una buena idea contárselo a Haku mañana, hoy solo quedaba disfrutar de esa sensación de júbilo que tenía en el pecho. Con agilidad, se alejó del lugar, pensando en que debía darse prisa si quería que Kakashi no la descubriera, si no lo había hecho ya. Contuvo un escalofrío. Esperaba que no, aún no estaba del todo recuperado de sus heridas y sus sentidos ninja no estaban del todo despiertos. Eso era algo a su favor.

Estaba muy animada, ya no sentía todo ese peso sobre sus hombros, como si el hecho de haberle contado algo a alguien, por mínimo que fuera, le hubiera quitado un montón de presión de encima. Si al final Haku se aliaba con ella, ya no tendría que hacerlo todo ella sola, podría confiar en alguien.

Llegó con sigilo a la entrada de la casa, a oscuras. No parecía que hubiera nadie despierto. Conteniendo el aliento, abrió la puerta lentamente.

- Buenas noches Sakura.

Se quedó paralizada delante de la puerta. Con lentitud, se fue girando lentamente hasta toparse con la mirada calmada de su maestro, que estaba detrás de ella.

- Hola… Kakashi-sensei.

_Continuará…_

…

..

.

_¡Uf! No estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de escenas, espero que me halla quedado bien._

_**Chiidory**, gracias por tu comentario. La relación entre Sasuke y Naruto avanzará, no te preocupes, en algún momento lo hará. Gracias por tu comentario a ti también, **Moon-9215**._

_**Yu-kun**, estuve desde que leí el comentario estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza la adivinanza, pero lo único que se me ocurrió era que es una ¿freidora? u.u _

_No te rías mucho de mí._

_- Mi grupo de música favorito es Coldplay y también The Fray, y me gustan muchas canciones de los años '70 y '80, herencia de mi madre, que me las ponía para dormir. ¡A mí también me encantan las canciones románticas! ¡Y también creo que la de James Blunt es preciosa, digan lo que digan mis hermanas!_

_Pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? El mío es el lila, aunque durante toda mi infancia y hasta hace poco fue el azul. (Mis padres me vestían a mí de azul y a mi hermana gemela de rosa… ¬¬ odioso)_


	14. Por poco

**Cap. 14**

"_**Por poco"**_

Kakashi y Sakura estaban los dos sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de la cocina de la casa de Tazuna. Kakashi miraba fijamente a Sakura, esperando a que ésta contestara a una pregunta que le había formulado antes.

- "¿Y ahora qué le digo?"-pensaba con desespero Sakura- "Mierda. Piensa Sakura."

- ¿Y bien? -Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

- Yo… pues yo…

- ¿Yo qué, Sakura?

- Yo estaba… -a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea- ¡Yo estaba entrenando mis sentidos ninja, sensei!

- ¿Tus sentidos ninja?

- ¡Sí, eso es! Quería ver como me desenvolvía por la noche y si podía salir de aquí sin ser detectada, pero parece que eso último no me salió demasiado bien.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¡Por supuesto! Sasuke es muy bueno, y sé que, aunque no lo parezca, Naruto también, ha mejorado mucho. Y por eso entreno, para no ser una carga para ellos.

La mirada de Kakashi se suavizó mientras miraba con ternura a su alumna. Con suavidad, se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- Eso me gusta. Pero no debes hacerlo más. Tienes que estar completamente despierta para proteger a Tazuna durante el día, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, haciéndole saber que lo había comprendido. Con un suspiro, Kakashi le pasó una mano por el pelo y se retiró a su cuarto a descansar. Sakura se quedó un rato en el suelo, frenética. Cuando el sensei le había dicho lo de Tazuna, se había acordado de la cita que tenía con Haku. ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer para estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo?

Tal vez… Si usara ese jutsu… Era así, primero este sello… No, no, era éste… Oh, porras. ¿Por qué no le prestaría más atención a Naruto cuando lo usaba? Decidido, tendría que pedirle a Naruto que lo hiciese y así memorizar los sellos que tenía que hacer. Se levantó con parsimonia y se dirigió a su habitación, que era otra que la que tenía sus compañeros, dado que Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna, había dicho que una señorita no podía dormir en la misma habitación que unos caballeros, era inadecuado.

Se tumbó en su futón y se dispuso a dormir. Miró al destartalado techo, preguntándose si debería haberle dicho todo a Kakashi desde el principio. Era un jounin, y podía ayudarla. Y, ya que estábamos, ¿por qué no contárselo también al Hokage? Al fin y al cabo, los sucesos que estaban por desarrollarse, también lo implicaban _muy_ directamente. Pensó, y la respuesta con la que dio no le gusto en demasía. No lo hacía porque cuantas más personas lo supieran menos control tendría ella. Además, también podrían tomarla por loca. Asimismo, por algo la había escogido Daiki ¿no?

Y con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se dejó caer en el mundo de Morfeo…

…

En la mañana, bajo un sol radiante, dos chicos se disponen a ir a su entrenamiento diario en un bosque cercano, cuando de pronto llega un niña de más o menos su edad. Aquella chiquilla se acerca al más bajito, el rubio, y le dice algo al oído. Éste, muy sonrojado, asiente inmediatamente con la cabeza y se aleja con la susodicha chica. Y el chico moreno al que han dejado atrás lo único que puede hacer ante la escena es soltar un gruñido y encaminarse malhumorado al claro donde él y el otro suelen entrenar.

Naruto mira ilusionado la forma en que Sakura le agarra de la manga de la chaqueta y lo arrastra hacia alguna parte del bosque. Con la cara ardiendo, imagina que tal vez su Sakura-chan lo está llevando a algún lugar apartado del bosque para confesarle su amor e incluso para darle un tímido beso en la boca. Suspira emocionado. Siempre había querido probar los labios de Sasuk…

Sakura para su caminata al darse cuenta de que Naruto se ha parado de golpe. Mira hacia atrás y comprueba que el chico rubio se ha quedado paralizado mirando al suelo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Naruto?

El chico niega con la cabeza al verse incapaz de hablar y decir algo coherente. Mientras Naruto maldice su lapsus mental, Sakura mira en derredor y se dice que ese lugar es tan bueno como otro cualquiera, y además está segura de que Kakashi no los ha seguido, así lo mejor sería comenzar de una buena vez, que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, que iba a tener que aprenderse la técnica en un solo día.

- Oye Naruto… –lo mira con lo que ella pensaba que era coquetería.

- ¿Eh? –Naruto levanta la vista y se encuentra a Sakura en una pose muy rara y pestañeando incansablemente- ¿Te pasa algo Sakura-chan? ¿Se te ha metido algo en el ojo? Hay un río cerca de aquí, si quieres podemos…

- ¡No! ¡Pedazo cazurro! -_estúpido Naruto_- Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo quería pedirte un favor.

- ¿Un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?

- Pues, cuando estábamos luchando contra Zabuza no pude evitar fijarme en lo increíble que era tu técnica y…

- ¿En serio? -la observa entusiasmado y sonrojado- ¿En verdad te fijaste? Mi súper jutsu es asombroso, ¿a que sí? Seguro que ese engreído de Sasuke nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. ¡Yo soy mucho mejor que él!

Sakura se cruza de brazos y ojea distraída a su alrededor mientras Naruto sigue con su perorata. Era mucho más fácil pegarle para que se callara, pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo. Puede que en un futuro pudiera observar a su amigo y no ver en él al Naruto ensangrentado y medio muerto que aún conservaba en sus recuerdos, pero ese futuro lo veía bastante lejano. Iba a necesitar un poco de tiempo para convencerse a sí misma de que ahora ninguno de esos recuerdos era real.

- Pero, a todo esto… ¿Qué pasa con mi técnica Sakura-chan?

- Ah, eso. Pues bueno… ¿Te importaría hacerla otra vez para que yo pueda contemplarla? Me gustaría volver a verla.

Naruto asiente con energía y se coloca en posición. Y ejecuta la técnica, creando tres copias suyas perfectas.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido Sakura-chan?

La nombrada es incapaz de moverse. Un sello… ¡Tan sólo había que hacer un puñetero sello! ¡Y por esa estupidez casi no había podido pegar ojo!

- ¿Sólo hay que hacer un solo sello? ¿De verdad?

- Bueno… -aquí Naruto vuelve a sonrojarse- En realidad en el pergamino ponía que tenías que hacer los sellos carnero-serpiente-tigre. Pero yo siempre hago uno solo.*

- ¿Carnero-serpiente-tigre? ¿Seguro?

- Sí, segurísimo. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

- Pues… -mentir empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre- Por nada en especial, sólo me parecía que fueras capaz de hacer una técnica de un nivel tan alto. Eres increíble Naruto.

- Sakura-chan yo…

- Bueno, tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos a la hora de cenar!

Se va corriendo y Naruto la despide suavemente con la mano. Un poco aturdido, se aleja del lugar y se dirige al lugar de encuentro con Sasuke, después de desaparecer sus bunshins.

Al llegar, Sasuke lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Pero Naruto en el estado enajenado en el que se encontraba sumido no se dio cuenta. Es más, ni siquiera se percató del árbol que cada vez se aproximaba más y más a él hasta que…

¡Porrazo contra árbol!

Y acabó en el suelo, mirando desconcertado a su alrededor, con los ojos tan abiertos como los de una lechuza. Y por eso Sasuke no se pudo resistir. Cayó al suelo, agarrándose el estómago, esforzándose con toda su alma en no dejar escapar ni un mísero sonido.

Naruto parpadea y mira curioso a Sasuke, de rodillas en el suelo.

- Sasuke… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, cállate y déjame en paz -le responde, con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal y ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

- Uno se preocupa y mira como se lo agradecen -susurra por lo bajo el chico rubio.

- ¡Te he oído dobe!

- ¡Genial, porque era eso lo que pretendía, ttebayo! -gritó en voz muy alta.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo murmuraste?

- Eso… ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo imbécil!

- "Esta discusión es absurda" -se dijo Sasuke- Dejar de hacer el idiota y vamos a entrenar usuratonkachi.

- Bastardo.

Y el otro sonríe.

_Continuará…_

…

..

.

_(Antes que nada, perdón **Sandra-CC**, lo iba a poner pero se me olvidó, ¿Había dicho ya que soy muy despistada? ¿No? Pues ahora ya lo sabes XD) _

_*Naruto y los demás personajes de la serie que ejecutan esta técnica utilizan un sello especial, si te fijas Naruto no hace ninguna serie de sellos larga y complicada, solo junta los dedos índices y… ¡listo! ¿Y entonces de dónde saqué yo lo de carnero-serpiente-tigre? Fácil, Kakashi siempre es la excepción de la regla, ¿no? Pues esos son los sellos que utiliza él, los demás que han utilizado la técnica usan también un sello especial (que no tiene nombre) al igual que Naruto._

_Vaya explicación más extensa… qué rollo…_

_Espero que te lo pases bien en la playa **Yu-kun, **ojalá yo tuviera la misma suerte que tú… pero en donde vivo nunca se deja ver el Sol por el cielo (un poco exagerado, pero cierto)_

_¡**Nemu**! ¿Laura se ha pasado al lado oscuro del humor? Pues menos mal que yo no estaba allí para verlo…_


	15. Situaciones concluyentes

**Cap. 15**

"_**Situaciones concluyentes"**_

Con un largo bostezo, Sakura se deja caer sobre el borde del puente en construcción. Apoya los codos en la balaustrada y mira aburrida a los hombres en movimiento. Son relativamente pocos para el semejante tamaño del viaducto, y parecía que avanzaban muy lentamente. A este paso no iban a acabar hasta el día del Juicio Final.

- ¡Quítate de en medio, niña! -le gritó con brusquedad un hombre.

Sakura quiso chillarle que ella estaba allí para protegerles, que debía mostrar un poco más de respeto, pero en vez de eso se apartó con presteza del lugar y se colocó en la otra punta del puente, vigilando. Kakashi también estaba allí, encaramado en el barandal, hablando con el viejo Tazuna sobre la construcción de esa inmensa estructura de hierro y hormigón. Pero no podía confiarse, se había dado cuenta de que su maestro la observaba con más atención desde la noche anterior, como si esperase que de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer de su vista. Tal vez por eso estaba allí, y no en cama, como en sus recuerdos.

Suspiró, frustrada. A ese paso no iba a poder aprenderse la técnica para el día de mañana. Se apartó un mechón de la frente, que le tapaba la vista, y miró enfadada la larga y sedosa melena que le resbalaba por los hombros. Molestaba y le daba una apariencia un tanto infantil, pero… aún así no quería cortársela. Se acordaba perfectamente del motivo por el cuál tuvo que llevarla corta en el pasado, y su cabello largo le recordaba que ella aún era un niña, que aún no había sufrido las consecuencias del mundo shinobi. Odio, dolor y muerte.

- Sakura, se supone que si vigilas a alguien, estás atenta a lo que sucede a tu alrededor. No te quedas ensimismada vanagloriándote sobre tu aspecto.

La chica dio un respingo tal al oír la voz de su sensei, que resbaló sobre el húmedo suelo de cemento, y se hubiera caído al embravecido mar si su maestro no la hubiera sujetado a tiempo. Sonrojada por su torpeza, alzó la cabeza para mirar a su mentor y pedirle disculpas, pero se quedó muda por la sorpresa de ver a Kakashi mirándola con ¿preocupación?

- L-lo siento Kakashi-sensei -se recompuso rápidamente, y reaccionó deprisa.

- No pasa nada -entornó los ojos-, Sakura ¿hay algo que te preocupe últ…?

- Pe… ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Por qué tú? ¡¿Por qué ahora? -Kakashi se interrumpió al oír los gritos provenientes de la parte opuesta del puente. Los dos corrieron hacia el alboroto, Sakura dando las gracias mentalmente al que había causado la conmoción y por haberle evitado otro interrogatorio.

- Me gustaría ayudarte Tazuna, pero si lo hago los hombres de Gatô me molestarán a mí también. Tienes que dejarlo pasar, olvida ese puente o te matarán.

Uno de los trabajadores del viejo estaba discutiendo con él sobre su dimisión. Al parecer ya había pasado varias veces antes. Cada vez trabajaba menos gente en el proyecto, por temor a las posibles represalias de los matones de Gatô. Sakura miró al anciano con un poco de lástima por todo lo que tenía que pasar, pero no se preocupó mucho, si sus planes tenían éxito, todos saldrían ganando.

- Este puente es de todos. Entre todos lo hemos construido. No pienso abandonarlo.

- ¡Pero te van a matar!

Tazuna le dio la espalda al ex-empleado y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del trabajo. Y sólo se paró un momento para decir:

- Ya es mediodía, se acabó el trabajo por hoy. No hace falta que vengas mañana.

Y tanto Tazuna como sus guardaespaldas se alejaron del asustado hombre y del maltrecho puente.

…

En el mercado, comprando los ingredientes para la comida, inesperadamente Kakashi le ordenó a Sakura que fuera a avisar a los chicos para que fueran a comer a casa a la hora de la comida. La niña lo miró un momento extrañada, pero luego se fue corriendo sin decir nada. Kakashi la observó alejarse, en silencio.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Se supone que estáis en plena misión.

- A veces… -Tazuna vio la mirada melancólica que puso el jounin mientras miraba la sombra de su alumna en la lejanía-, a veces, las cosas no son lo que parecen ser.

- ¿A veces? ¿O siempre? -preguntó el anciano para relajar el ambiente.

- Bueno, más bien siempre -rió el maestro.

Y charlando de cosas insustanciales siguieron su camino por la maltratada ciudad, entreteniéndose por el camino, ganándose una reprimenda de la hija de Tazuna, Tsunami, cuando llegaron a casa media hora más tarde de lo establecido. Aunque Kakashi ya estaba más que acostumbrado y no hizo ningún caso a la regañina.

…

Sakura dejó que los rayos del sol le acariciasen la cara mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el bosque. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo así de tranquila. En la guerra, estuvo en continúa tensión todo el rato. Ni siquiera cuando el bushin de Naruto llegó al hospital que había montado cerca del campo de batalla estuvo totalmente calmada. Aún entonces sabía que algo iba a pasar. Y así fue, efectivamente. Algo _malo_.

- ¡No pienso soltar prenda!

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Naruto con un deje burlón. Miró sorprendida a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al bosque, muy cerca del claro de entrenamiento de esos dos tontos.

- ¿Chicos? -preguntó dubitativa, asomando la cabeza entre dos árboles.

Naruto y Sasuke se voltearon al oír la voz de su compañera, y la vieron sorprendidos. Ella se acercó y se aclaró la garganta.

- Sólo venía deciros que tenemos que ir a comer.

- Hum…

- ¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan! ¡No hacía falta que vinieras, ttebayo! Sasuke y yo pensábamos quedarnos aquí entrenando.

- "¿Sasuke y yo?" -pensó la chica- ¡No importa! Kakashi-sensei lo ha ordenado, así que tenéis que hacerlo. Me da igual lo que tenías planeado hacer.

Y dicho esto empezó a caminar cara la casita. Sasuke miró a Naruto un momento, se encogió de hombros y siguió a la chica sin decir nada. El chico rubio siguió con la mirada a Sasuke, para luego sacudir la cabeza y correr junto a la chica, empezando a charlar con ella, que por algún motivo se encontraba más amigable que de costumbre.

…

Al llegar a la morada de Tazuna, se encontraron con la mesa ya puesta y la comida humeando, y a un Tazuna con cara de haber tenido un buen escarmiento. Tsunami los invitó a la mesa con dulzura, y les puso un plato delante de cada uno.

Mientras Sakura observaba como los dos chicos engullían todo lo que se les pusiera por delante, miró a Inari, el hijo de Tsunami, mientras comía silenciosamente su comida, y sintió un poco de lástima por él. Y recordó lo que le había pasado a su padrastro y su horrible muerte a manos de Gatô.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? -le preguntó hoscamente el niño.

- ¿Eh? No, nada.

- ¡Inari! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no seas maleducado con las visitas! -le reprendió su madre.

- ¿Y qué más da? Si total van a morir dentro de unos días…

- ¡Repite eso si te atreves, chaval! -gritó un enfurecido Naruto.

- Vais a palmarla dentro de nada. Ya tenéis un pie en la tumba.

- ¡Criajo de las narices! ¡Voy a darte una lección que no olvidarás en tu vida! -y dicho esto, se lanzó contra el niño, pero antes de llegar a tocarlo una mano lo agarro de su camiseta. El chico se paró y miró a su sensei con un puchero.

- No puedes ir por ahí atacando a los familiares de nuestro protegido, energúmeno.

- ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei…!

Inari le sacó la lengua a Naruto, y se marchó corriendo de la habitación. Naruto intentó por última vez soltarse del agarre de su maestro, pero fue inútil. Con un suspiro, dejó que su sensei lo dejara de nuevo en la silla, e ignorando la mirada burlona de Sasuke, siguió comiendo. Tsunami miró preocupada la puerta por donde había desaparecido su hijo y cuando sus pies intentaron seguirlo, una mano se puso en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre negando con la cabeza. Apretó los labios y forzó una sonrisa.

- ¿Alguien quiere más arroz?

- ¡Yo! -gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sasuke.

La comida tomó un ambiente tranquilo después de la abrupta marcha del niño, y empezaron a circular conversaciones banales entre ellos. Sakura acabó tan rápido con su plato, que el resto la miró asombrados de que no se hubiera atragantado, pero ella no les hizo caso. Se giró bruscamente hacia Tazuna y le preguntó rápidamente:

- ¿Vas a ir al puente por la tarde?

- No, he decidido descansar un poco -sonrió el anciano.

- Oye Sakura-chan, estaba pensando en…

Antes de poder preguntarle a Sakura si quería ir con él a dar un paseo, esta salió corriendo a tal velocidad que por poco arranca la puerta de sus goznes, dejando a Naruto con las palabras en la boca.

- Parece que te han vuelto a rechazar, usuratonkachi.

Este lo miró enfurruñado y siguió comiendo, indignado. Kakashi entornó los ojos observando el sitio por donde había desaparecido su alumna.

- ¿No debería ir a buscarla, Kakashi-san? -preguntó Tsunami- Es peligroso estar ahí fuera para una niña como ella.

Naruo iba a dar un salto para defender a su Sakura-chan, pero, por segunda vez en el día de hoy, se volvió a quedar con las palabras en la boca.

- Sakura es una ninja -dijo Sasuke, dejando patidifusos a los presentes-, sabe cuidarse ella solita. Que piense que necesita ayuda es como un insulto para ella.

- ¡Oh! -se sonrojó de vergüenza la mujer- Lo lamento, yo no pretendía…

- No se preocupe señora -la cortó con suavidad Kakashi-, no tiene importancia. Y tú, Sasuke, no seas tan grosero, aunque tengas razón.

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin hacer caso a las palabras de su maestro. Vaya alumnos más problemáticos que le habían tocado, pensó deprimido Kakashi.

_Continuará…_

…

..

.

_Bueno, otra adivinanza… Y esta sí que me la sé, ¡un caracol! De pequeña hacía carreras con ellos contra mi hermana gemela y mi prima, paro la mayoría se dormían por el camino, y otros simplemente no salían de su caparazón XD_

_¡A mí también me encanta la nieve **Yu-kun**! Mis vacaciones soñadas son un crucero por el mar del Norte, visitando los fiordos de Noruega, ¡toda mi vida he querido ir allí! Y toda mi vida me lo llevan prometiendo…_

_Lo que más identifica mi infancia… pues… supongo que la serie de Oliver y Benji y la de Bola de Dragón. Reconozco que lloré cuando vi el final, ¡de pura rabia! En serio, odié al maldito que lo había hecho nada más acabar. Y luego están las partidas de caza que hacía con mis vecinos… Ranas, gusanos, mariposas, saltamontes, arañas, mantis religiosas… Todo nos servía, ¡y todo lo capturábamos con las manos! Aunque mirando ahora un poco atrás me da un poco de asco…_

_**Sandra-CC**, sí, Sasuke se estaba riendo, lamento si no lo describí muy bien. Aunque ya corregí lo del asterisco, si quieres verlo está en el otro capítulo, ¡y gracias por avisarme!_

_Y bueno** Nemu**, como siempre, ¡gracias! Espero que este cap te haya gustado._


	16. El encuentro

_Antes que nada, me disculpo por el retraso. Una serie de situaciones se dieron, por lo que no he podido subir el cap antes, siento mucho si alguien se ha enfadado un poco conmigo. Ejem, aquí está:_

**Cap. 16**

"_**El encuentro"**_

En una amplia habitación, donde reposaba tranquilamente un hombre casi completamente vendado de pies a cabeza, un chico de larga melena se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Si te asomabas por una ventana de aquel cuarto, podías comprobar que la más profunda oscuridad envolvía el bosque, en una noche sin estrellas. Pero el muchacho no actuaba conforme a lo que reflejaba el cielo, si no que se encontraba muy despierto, sus ojos siempre fijos en la figura durmiente, vigilando.

El chico podría describirse como bello, en toda la cualidad de la palabra, aunque la suya era una belleza un tanto andrógina. Largas pestañas enmarcaban unos grandes ojos oscuros, en un rostro ovalado y del color del marfil, sin la más leve imperfección. Tenía unos labios rojos, que cuando sonreían componían una dulce sonrisa, y una larga cabellera marrón oscura le caía en cascada por los hombros y la espalda. Además, su baja estatura y apariencia frágil completaban un cuadro en el que la primera impresión que tenías del chico, era de una bella y delicada mujer.

Se encontraba sentado en una pequeña banqueta, al lado de la cama donde dormía despreocupadamente el hombre, en el centro de la vacía y lúgubre habitación. Si alguna persona entrara en el cuarto, podría decir que el silencio reinaba en el lugar, pero si escuchabas atentamente, podías encontrar pequeños sonidos que una vez que te dabas cuenta de que estaban ahí, no podías dejar de advertirlos.

El golpeteo de un pie en el suelo encerado, el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado, el chirrido de la silla al moverse imperceptiblemente sobre el piso, el ruido que hacía el chico al rascarse el cabello, el crujido de la madera al agrietarse. Pequeños tics acompañaban los sonidos de la noche, delatando el nerviosismo del joven. Miraba al hombre con veneración y un poco de preocupación, arrugando el ceño, para luego dirigir su vista hacia la ventana, anhelante.

El cielo pasó a aclararse, y el sol se dejó ver en el horizonte. Entonces el chico, que había estado en la misma posición durante toda la noche, se levantó de la silla con aire decidido.

- Lo dejaré solo un momento, Zabuza-san, pero vendré enseguida.

- Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me vigiles -el hombre abrió levemente los ojos-. Puedo deshacerme de esta panda de inútiles en cualquier momento, Haku.

- Ya lo sé -le contestó con suavidad, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que sonreía levemente.

Zabuza miró a Haku y asintió con la cabeza, y este, después de musitar quedamente un "Gracias", se desapareció. Con un suspiro, Zabuza miró a su alrededor, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- Me voy a aburrir como una ostra.

…

¡Plaf! Hizo el sonido de una piedrecita al chocar contra otra más grande. ¡Plaf! Hizo la siguiente. En cambio, la que le sucedía no tuvo el mismo destino. Rodó unos cuantos metros después de caer al suelo, y al final los tallos de hierba fueron reduciendo su velocidad hasta pararla del todo. Otra roca, esta vez lanzada con más fuerza, salió despedida. Se desvió bastante de su trayectoria, chocando inútilmente contra un árbol, produciendo un imperceptible ruido sordo. Parecía que la causante de aquellos continuos ruidos se había cansado del tema, porque ninguna piedra volvió a moverse del sitio por causa de pie ajeno.

Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta. La chica entonces se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en un tocón, con aspecto malhumorado. Se había levantado muy temprano, antes de que los rayos del sol se dejaran asomar por el cielo, y había corrido a toda velocidad hasta el lago donde se habían enfrentado la última vez Zabuza y Kakashi-sensei. Y desde entonces llevaba esperando por más de hora y media. "Mañana por la mañana", le dijo. Podría haber especificado más, como diciendo una hora concreta, por ejemplo.

Sakura estaba tan ensimismada maldiciendo interiormente a Haku y su vaguedad a la hora de citar a la gente, que no advirtió el sonido de pisadas que se acercaban a ella. Pero si advirtió la mano que se posó en su hombro repentinamente, que la hizo dar un salto hacia atrás y caer de culo en el duro suelo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando agitadamente, mientras miraba fijamente al intruso que la había asustado.

- Oh vaya, lo siento. No pretendía asustarte.

- ¿Qué? No, no, yo no estaba asustada- le comunicó Sakura, bastante avergonzada- Sólo era… una acción refleja.

Haku la miró inexpresivamente unos instantes, para luego dirigirse a la orilla del lago tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura.

- Que calmada se ve el agua, ¿verdad? -susurró- Y pensar que hace nada hubo un feroz combate aquí. Sólo unos pocos árboles muestran tal evidencia.

La chica se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, manchada de polvo, y fue junto al chico, que aquel día llevaba un bonito kimono puesto. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, que la brisa movía, y se quedó tranquilamente allí, esperando a que el otro preguntase lo que quería saber.

- ¿Cuándo?

Sakura alzó la vista, sorprendida ante una pregunta tan directa, y respondió:

- Dentro de dos días, en el puente de Tazuna, cuando Zabuza se haya recuperado del todo. Primero morirás tú, intentando protegerlo, y luego él, a mano de los hombres de Gatô.

Haku suspiró y despegó la vista del lago, para luego posarla en los brillantes ojos verdes de la gennin, que le suplicaban que la creyera.

- Está bien, te ayudaré.

La cara de Sakura se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa que enseñaba sus blancos dientes. Sintió el impulso de abrazar a Haku, pero supuso que el otro no le dejaría.

- ¿No vas a preguntar cómo lo sé?

- No -negó con la cabeza-, no me hace falta, tus ojos me demuestran que dices la verdad.

- Entonces… -dijo la chica- supongo que ahora lo que necesitamos es un plan, ¿no?

- Creo que sí -sonrió Haku.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

…

- ¿Naruto no vino ayer a dormir? -preguntó Tazuna en la cocina, al ver que el chico rubio no estaba devorando su desayuno como de costumbre.

- Se quedó entrenando en el bosque, se habrá quedado dormido allí el muy idiota -respondió Sasuke.

- Espero que no le haya pasado nada. Es peligroso para un niño estar fuera de noche - se preocupó Tsunami, dirigiéndose a Kakashi, el maestro de los niños.

- Tranquila, aunque no lo parezca, Naruto es un ninja con todas las de la ley.

- ¿Tú crees Kakashi…? Con lo burro que es puede que haya estirado la pata y todo. Después de oír la historia del padre de Inari se ha puesto como loco. No me extrañaría que estuviera espatarrado en cualquier lugar, sin fuerzas para defenderse.

Nadie dijo más después de aquello, aunque un tenso ambiente dominó la habitación durante un buen rato. Tsunami no dejaba de echar miradas preocupadas a la puerta, con la esperanza de que el chico apareciera de improviso por allí para desayunar, cosa que no sucedió.

De pronto Sasuke se levantó de la silla y llevó su tazón al fregadero, para luego situarse delante de la mujer con las manos extendidas.

- El desayuno de Naruto -dijo, enarcando una ceja ante la mirada confundida de Tsunami-, deme lo que sobró y yo se lo llevaré. No quiero estar soportando sus gruñidos de estómago y sus quejas sobre lo hambriento que está durante toda la mañana.

- Claro Sasuke-kun -sonrió la mujer-, debes estar preocupado por tu compañero.

- ¿Que-é? No, no, se confunde -negó con rapidez el chico, agitando las manos delante de él, e intentando que la sangre no le subiera a las mejillas-, ya se lo he dicho. Naruto es insoportable si no come, lo hago simplemente para que no me moleste tanto.

- Claro que sí Sasuke -afirmó Kakashi- venga, vamos, llévale la comida a Naruto, que debe estar esperándote -terminó, empujando al chico suavemente con las manos en dirección a la puerta.

Sasuke les dedicó una fría mirada con el ceño fruncido antes de irse con un enorme recipiente lleno de comida en las manos, a lo que los otros le correspondieron con una gran sonrisa y un gesto de despedida muy efusivo. "Idiotas", pensó el chico al cerrar la puerta con el pie. "No me puedo creer que alguien tan estúpido como Kakashi tenga el Sharingan, qué injusto".

_Continuará…_

…

..

.

_¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡**Shirley-15**, gracias a ti especialmente, que después de ver que luego de un mes alguien me dejaba un review, me animó muchísimo!_

_Se despide, la autora._


End file.
